Idol Star Pretty Cure
by Cure Crescent
Summary: Inspired by Aikatsu!, this all-new series combines the theme of idols with the magic of Pretty Cure. Aihara Utau is a young girl who has dreamed of becoming an idol, but when she enrolls into Japan's most famous school for idols, a whole new adventure awaits her! Utau, along with her new friends, will fight the forces of evil to restore the power of song!
1. Episode 1

**An Idol's Song! The Melody Of Love, Cure Harmony!**

My name is Aihara Utau. I'm a thirteen-year-old girl who dreams of becoming an idol. I've participated in all of my talent shows, and I've practised my singing. I even applied for the prestigious school for idols, Yumesaki Academy, so I could become an idol, even if means leaving my family. However, when I got accepted into Yumesaki Academy, something happened to me, something that doesn't come around very often…

I was in my room, making my bed and humming, while my twin brother, Taro, was lying on his bed and playing on his computer. When I finished, I looked at Taro. "Come on, Taro," I chided. "We have to clean our room."

Taro laughed. "Who died and made you queen, Utau?" He asked sarcastically, and I rolled my eyes. "You should really be more polite to me, you know," I said. "After all, I'm going to become an idol soon."

It was then Taro's turn to roll his eyes. "Assuming you get accepted into Yumesaki Academy," he said. "Which you probably won't." "Taro!" I shouted angrily, but just before I could punch him, our mum, Emiko, walked into the room, waving an envelope.

"Utau, dear," she began. "This letter is for you." "How come Utau gets letters?" Taro complained. "Because I'm special," I said as I poked my tongue out at him, and Taro made an akanbe face. I took the letter from Mum, and opened it up. The letter read:

 _To Aihara Utau,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have the talents and potential to be an idol, and have been accepted into Japan's most famous school for idols, Yumesaki Academy. School items shall be provided by the academy, but you must buy uniforms and other clothing._

 _Term begins on February 10, 2017, and we await to watch you rise to the top as a fully-fledged idol. Good luck, Miss Aihara, and your idol career shall begin now!_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Fukushima Tsubasa, headmistress_

"Yes!" I squealed. "I've done it! I've actually made it into Yumesaki Academy!" Taro stared at me. "Wha?" He stammered. "But how?" Mum clapped her hands with delight. "That's excellent, Utau!" She said happily. "Your dream has just begun!"

I nodded happily, but my eyes drifted back to the letter. _This is it_ , I realised. _I'm actually going to Yumesaki Academy. This is my chance to become an idol!_

A few days later, Mum was driving me and Taro to Hoshi Akari, where Yumesaki Academy was located. "I still can't believe it," Taro said. "I'm finally going to be related to a celebrity!" "Just remember that Utau is only thirteen," Mum said. "She will have a lot to learn about being an idol."

"Yeah, but I'm actually going to be one!" I squealed. "I can't wait to start singing and dancing on stage, or maybe I could get the chance to star in a movie or model for a fashion show!" "Being an idol isn't that easy, Utau," Mum sighed.

"Burned, Utau!" Taro laughed as he pulled an akanbe face at me. I punched him in the arm. "You're really mean, you know that, right?" I complained.

Taro rubbed his shoulder. "But I'm your older brother," he protested. "You're not older than me, Taro," I sighed. "Hey, I was born first." "We're twins! How many times do we have to argue!"

Taro and I began arguing, but then Mum started yelling at both of us. "Both of you!" She scolded as Taro and I stayed as still as statues. "Knock it off! Honestly!"

Finally, we made it to Yumesaki Academy. "Wow," I breathed as I hopped out of the car. "Yumesaki Academy is huge!" "Hey, Utau," Taro said. I looked at him, and he put on a determined face. "I'm definitely going to watch your debut concert! So good luck!"

"Thanks!" I said cheerfully, and then pulled him in for a hug. "I guess I'll see you at Family Day!" When I pulled away, Mum walked up to me, holding a book. She smiled at me, and gave me the book. "Being an idol will be tough, Utau," she warned me.

I nodded. "I know that," I told her. "But this is my dream!" Mum smiled at me. "If you want to become a top idol," she continued. "You're going to have to do a lot, and if you ever want to confide your feelings into something, just write them down in this diary."

I stared at the diary. It had a pink cover (Mum actually remembered that pink was my favourite colour!) and also had a golden lock. Mum handed me a necklace with a key on it, and I understood immediately.

I beamed at her. "Thanks, Mum!" I said happily, and I then grabbed my suitcase as soon as Mum and Taro got back into the car. "Good luck, Utau!" Taro shouted as they drove away. I waved until they were out of sight, and I looked up at the academy. I smiled. "I'm no longer Aihara Utau, the nobody," I said to myself. "I am now Aihara Utau, the idol!"

I grabbed my suitcase, and ran to a bridge next to the school, where a building was on the other side. I knew immediately that the building was the dormitories. I opened up the door to the building, and walked inside.

"Wow!" I said. The inside of the building was basically a hallway, but it was huge! I kept looking at the hallway as I walked, but suddenly, I bumped into someone! The girl I'd bumped into and I both fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologised quickly. "Are you okay?" The girl asked in a soft voice. I looked at the girl. She had long dark blue hair worn down and glasses over strange blue eyes that seemed to be studying me, and calculating what type of idol I'd be. I had to admit, this girl was very beautiful, and she was wearing the Yumesaki Academy uniform, making it obvious that she was a student here. But although I've never met her, I felt like I had seen her before.

The girl repeated the question, and in a panic, I nodded. The girl then smiled warmly. "That's good to hear," she said as she got back to her feet. As I stared at the girl, I realised where I'd seen her from.

"You're Umino Hitomi," I realised. "The actress with great popularity." The girl looked at me, and nodded. She then stretched an arm out, offering me her hand. "Let me help you," she said kindly.

I took her hand, and she pulled me back to my feet. "Thanks," I said. Hitomi smiled. "Happy to help," she told me. She then saw my suitcase. "Are you a first-year?" She asked me.

I nodded. "I'm going to be," I said. Hitomi then started giggling softly, and I didn't know why. "Is something wrong?" I asked. Hitomi shook her head. "No, no," she said, trying to stifle her giggles. "I was just being incredibly rude."

"How?" I asked. Hitomi smiled at me. "You were searching for your room, correct?" I nodded. "You're looking for your room in the second-year students' dormitories. The first-year dorms are around the back."

I felt my face burn, and I bowed to her. "I'm really sorry!" I apologised. _You're such an idiot, Utau_ , I scolded myself. Hitomi smiled kindly at me. "You have nothing to apologise for," she told me. "Come with me. I'll take you to your room."

"I never got your name, by the way," Hitomi said as we were walking. "Oh," I realised. _Again, you're an idiot, Utau_ , I thought. "My name's Aihara Utau," I said warily. Hitomi smiled at me. "Aihara Utau," she repeated. "What a lovely name."

I thanked her, but just then, Hitomi stopped in front of a door. "This is your room," she explained. "Good luck at being an idol, Aihara-san," she said as she walked off. "Thank you!" I waved to her, and Hitomi waved back.

 _You're going to be living in this room with someone else_ , I realised. Nevertheless, I took a deep breath, and opened up the door. I was amazed at the room. It was huge! It had a pink wallpaper with a bunk-bed, a large TV screen as well as a desk, a small library and wardrobe.

As I marveled at the room, another girl jumped down from the top bunk. The girl was tall and slender, with long brown hair tied back into a bun and purple eyes. Like Hitomi, this girl was very beautiful, and had the perfect posture to be a model. She was actually my childhood friend, Mizuno Asami!

I beamed at her. "Asami-chan!" I exclaimed happily. Asami hugged me. "Utau-chan!" She said with delight. "It has to be coincidence that we're roommates!" "Pretty cool, huh?" I agreed. Asami pulled away from me, and then noticed my suitcase. "I've already finished unpacking," she explained. "So do you want me to help you?" "Thanks so much!" I said happily.

Afterwards, Asami and I were exploring the school, and we were both amazed by it. "I still can't believe we're really here!" Asami said happily. I nodded, but suddenly, a low growl could be heard. "What was that?" Asami asked. "That was my stomach," I laughed sheepishly. "Do you want something to eat?"

Asami laughed. "Oh, Utau-chan!" She giggled. "You're always hungry!" "I wonder where the cafeteria is," I said absentmindedly. Asami continued to laugh as I kept thinking about how hungry I was, but then, a girl walked up to us. She had short dirty blonde hair tied back into low twintails, and had golden eyes.

The girl gave us an elfish smile. "I've already explored most of the school," she explained happily. "And if it's the cafeteria you want, it's the cafeteria you'll get! Follow me!"

The girl led the two of us to the cafeteria, and Asami and I were both amazed at the cafeteria. It was outside, and students ordered many kinds of food around the world. There were also white round tables inside the cafeteria with silver umbrellas.

"Thank you so much!" Asami thanked the girl as I stared at the cafeteria in wonder. "Don't sweat it," the girl said. "My name is Mizuno Asami," Asami said. "And this is my childhood friend, Aihara Utau-chan."

At the mention of my name, I spun around. "I'm Aihara Utau!" I said quickly, but then I realised that Asami had already introduced myself. _Why are you such an idiot, Utau_? I thought unhappily.

The girl laughed. "Well, you're an interesting one!" She laughed. "My name's Amaterasu Kiyomi, the fresh new idol!" Kiyomi suddenly did a cartwheel without using her hands, and winked at us. Asami and I were both astonished.

"How did you do that?" I asked. Kiyomi laughed. "Never mind how I can do aerial cartwheels," she said. "The most important thing is choosing an idol talent!" "Idol talent?" Asami repeated. Kiyomi nodded. "Yeah, every idol needs an idol talent," she explained. "And the four talents are singing, acting, dancing and modelling."

Kiyomi winked at us. "I'm gonna be a dancer," she explained. I became excited. "And I want to be a singer!" I replied happily, but Asami stared at her feet. "I'm not sure what idol talent I should have," she admitted.

Kiyomi clapped Asami on the back. "Don't rush it," she advised. "Otherwise it would be bad." Asami nodded, but then Kiyomi did an aerial. "I'm gonna explore some more," she said. "So I'll see you around!" She ran off, waving goodbye.

Asami and I then sat down at a table and we picked up menus, but I noticed Asami was looking a little down. "Hey, Asami-chan," I said soothingly. "What's the matter?" Asami sighed. "I don't know what idol talent I should have," she said sadly. "It was probably a bad idea for me to enroll in Yumesaki Academy."

"Never regret your choices," a voice said, making me jump. "Because you were the one who chose it, right?" A girl then walked up to us, and I caught my breath. There were many pretty girls here, but this girl was the most beautiful! She had long dark purple hair tied back into a braid, and had blood-red eyes. She, like Asami, was tall and slender, and had a pale complexion which made her look gorgeous.

The girl flashed us a dazzling smile, but I couldn't find any warmth within that smile. This girl seemed… cold. "My name is Murasaki Kotone," she announced. "I'm a third-year student." I smiled at Asami. "Kotone-san - uh, I mean, Murasaki-senpai - is one of the most popular models around, and she always appears on the front cover for fashion magazines."

"That's very true," Kotone said, but then her eyes drifted to Asami. "You have such beautiful skin and hair," she said. "It is not my choice, but I'm sure you would make a wonderful model." Asami's mouth moved a little, and I could see the slightest hint of blush on her cheeks.

When Kotone left, I beamed at Asami. "See that, Asami-chan?" I happily stated. "You got scouted by a super popular model!" Asami nodded. "I guess I'll start looking at being a model!" She said.

Later, I was sitting down at my desk while Asami had gone off somewhere, and I stared at the diary Mum gave me. I smiled at it. _Thanks, Mum_ , I thought as I opened up the diary. But when I opened it, three cards fell out.

"What the?" was my first reaction. I picked up the cards, and I saw that each of the three cards had pieces of clothing on it. I was also confused to see the words "Idol Star Pretty Cure " on the top of each card, and the bottom was "Cure Harmony - Basic".

"Maybe Mum put this in my diary?" I wondered aloud, but suddenly, the window flew open, and a strong breeze made the cards fly out of my hands. "Who opened the window?" I shouted as I struggled to shut it.

The cards were flying around the room, but I managed to catch them all. "Thank goodness," I murmured, although I had no idea why. I turned back to my desk, and sitting on it was a bird. A pink bird.

I walked to the bird, and looked at it. It was definitely a bird, but it was wearing a golden tiara with a pink jewel on it, and a golden necklace with pink, blue, yellow, purple and red jewels on it. I pet the bird's head, and surprisingly, it didn't fly away.

"You're so cute," I murmured. "But it's too bad that animals aren't allowed on school grounds. Sorry." The bird tilted its head, and to my surprise, it glared at me! "I am not an animal," the bird said.

I shrieked and fell. "A talking bird," I stammered. "There's a talking bird in my room!" The bird sighed. "I'm not a bird, either," she said. "My name is Cadence, and I'm a fairy from La Musique."

Cadence looked at me in the eyes. "Listen to me, Aihara Utau -" I almost passed out when she said my name. "- La Musique was attacked, and I was sent by the Top Designers to Earth in order to look for the legendary warriors who will save my home!"

Cadence then held her wings up. "And because you've found the basic Star Cards of Cure Harmony, the Melody of Love, you are to become a Pretty Cure!" I stared at Cadence. "Run that by me again," I said.

Suddenly, there was a scream coming from outside. I looked outside, and I saw Asami on her knees, covering her ears, and to my shock, she had a dark aura around her. I could hear Asami screaming for help. There was also a strange man in front of her, holding a bell and jiggling it around.

"It's Antaeus!" Cadence cried. "He's one of the people who attacked La Musique! Utau, you have to stop him!" My whole body shook with fear and rage. I ran outside, holding the cards, and Asami, who had seen me, held out her hand. "Utau-chan," she whispered before falling unconscious. "Asami-chan!" I screamed. Suddenly, the dark aura around her began to cover her, and Asami changed shape. When the aura disappeared, I was shocked to find that Asami had turned into a monster!

"Now that a Namida is on the loose," The man named Antaeus shouted, spreading out his arms. "A Top Designer will appear, and once every Top Designer is captured, Lady Lilith would force them to make an Aria dress for her, and she would use the powers that the Aria dress would give to destroy all forms of music!"

I was shocked, and I stared at the cards in my hand. _You are to become a Pretty Cure_ , Cadence's words echoed over and over again in my mind. "Pretty Cure," I murmured.

Antaeus then walked over to me, and I felt myself trembling. "You have Star Cards," he said, noticing the cards in my hand. "You are to hand them over immediately." I continued staring at the cards, and then at the Namida which had once been my childhood friend.

"Hurry, Utau!" Cadence said to me. "You have to put on the basic Cure Harmony dress, and once you do, you'll be given magical powers!" "Magical powers," I repeated, my voice a faint whisper.

"Give me the Star Cards!" Antaeus lunged towards me, but I had been filled with so much anger that I managed to dodge him. I glared at Antaeus. "Asami-chan is my childhood friend," I snarled. "It's not fair for her to be turned into a terrifying monster!"

I took a deep breath. "I will do my best to protect everyone," I shouted. "As a Pretty Cure!" Suddenly, a glow appeared at my chest. "What in the world?" I wondered. The glow then changed into a strange bracelet ("An Idol Bracelet," Cadence had said), but somehow, I knew what to do. I put on the bracelet, and glared at Antaeus.

I inserted the Star Cards into the slot of the Idol Bracelet, and I took a deep breath. "Pretty Cure…" I began. "... Live Start!" I turned the rainbow dial on the bracelet, and suddenly, my body began to move on its own! My hair grew longer and turned bright pink, and I ran into three large cards, and my shirt, skirt and shoes appeared. I held my arms out, and ribbons appeared on my arm protectors, and I tapped my feet together, which caused frill garter-like segments to appear on my socks. I then tapped my chest, which caused a red bow with an emblem on it to appear. I struck a pose, and flew down from the sky. "Hearts represent the melody of love!" I said as I did a series of movements. "Magically musical, Cure Harmony!" I then struck a final pose.

"Yes!" Cadence squealed. "You've done it, Utau!" I looked down at my outfit, and although I was surprised, I started squealing. "I look just like an idol!" I said happily. "What the hell?" Antaeus said, shocked. He then shook his head, and started shouting. "Get rid of her, Namida!"

I stared at the Namida as it came bounding towards me. Look, I would love to tell you that I used my magnificent superhuman powers to fight the Namida. I would love to tell you that I laughed in the face of danger and defeated the Namida with a single blow. The truth? My only thought was AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

As soon the Namida was in front of me, I was like _See ya_! No, seriously. Imagine being forced to fight a huge monster. Trust me, you'll want to get out of there. I was trembling all over, and I'm pretty sure that Antaeus was laughing himself silly at my humiliation.

"Don't panic, Harmony," Cadence advised. "Just visualise yourself fighting the Namida, then do it." I looked at the Namida, then closed my eyes. I pictured myself fighting the Namida, and when I opened my eyes, I felt like I knew what to do.

The Namida clenched its fist, and proceeded to punch me, but I just raised my hands, and I somehow managed to stop the punch. I began kicking and punching the Namida, and eventually, I managed to weaken it.

"Alright, Harmony!" Cadence shouted. "Turn the rainbow dial on the Idol Bracelet, and unleash the magic of idols!" I did what she old me to do, but suddenly, the entire scene turned into a concert! I stared at the microphone which had suddenly appeared in my hands. "What in the world?" I said, confused.

"Time to sing, Harmony!" Cadence said. "Sing?" I repeated, then stared at the microphone. I heard music play, and suddenly, words flowed into my mind. I began to sing:

 _On a dark and lonely night without the stars_  
 _I could hear a voice, so calm and soothing_  
 _It was calling my name_

 _I left my home to search in the unknown night_  
 _I knew my heart was captured, but who did it?_  
 _When will I find out?_

 _My heart began to throb as I kept on searching_  
 _There are feelings of kindness, a desire to be free_  
 _As I stretched out my arm, the moon cast a light onto me_  
 _I stared at the moon, and asked myself_  
 _"What is love?"_

"Pretty Cure Harmony Hurricane!" I shouted, and I spread out my arms and suddenly began spinning as pink crystals surrounded me. _No wonder this is a hurricane_ , I thought when I stopped spinning. This sudden stop caused the crystals to fly straight towards the Namida and surrounded it.

When everything was cleared, I saw Asami lying on the ground. "Asami-chan!" I cried as I ran to her. I was so busy checking if Asami was okay that I didn't notice Antaeus leave. "Thank goodness," I whispered as a tear fell down my cheek. "I'm glad you're okay, Asami-chan."

Suddenly, there was a glow at Asami's chest in the same way the Idol Bracelet had appeared in front of me. The glow transformed into more Star Cards, and I picked them up. "These Star Cards are from the brand _Sparkle Angel_ ," Cadence explained. "This is the Harmonic Kiss Dress."

I smiled at my new Star Cards. Each of the three cards had a gorgeous piece of clothing on it: one had a shirt, another had a skirt and the last had shoes and accessories. I held them close to my heart. "This is fun," I murmured.

That night, I sat down at my desk, and began to think about my day. "This is going to be one heck of a weird year," I said to myself as I pulled out my diary. I opened the diary to the first page, and grabbed out a pen. _Today has been a crazy day_ , I wrote. _But I'm sure it's going to get crazier, what with being an idol and a Pretty Cure. Classes also start tomorrow, and all first-years are going to get a debut concert. I really can't wait to start my idol career._ I put the diary back into the drawers of my desk, and headed to bed.


	2. Episode 2

**Beautiful Hope! Cure Serenade's Magical Concert!**

 _Why am I such an idiot?_ I screamed at myself. Today was the first day of school, and I was already late for homeroom! _Of all the mornings to go for a run, why now?_ I ran through the hallways, furiously tugging on my shoe. I burst into my homeroom, and just my luck, everyone was staring at me.

"Aihara!" My homeroom teacher, Hisakawa-sensei, yelled. "How dare you be late for class! An idol must never be late for anything! Idols are not slackers!" "Sorry," I mumbled sheepishly, and everyone began to laugh.

I quickly dived into the seat next to Asami, and buried my face in a book. "I can't believe this," I muttered. "I'm such an idiot for going on a run." "You just need to time yourself better, Utau-chan," Asami said kindly.

[ _Meanwhile, Cadence is looking through the window, watching the class. "Oh geez, Utau," she said, shaking her head. "We really need to find the other Pretty Cures. I'm worried with just you."_ ]

Later, Asami and I were in the lesson studio, wearing matching tracksuits, although they were in different colours. Mine was pink while Asami's was purple. "This is fun!" I said happily, dancing to the song we were using for our debut. Asami nodded. "I agree. I never knew dancing was so much fun!"

As we kept dancing, I accidentally made a mistake and slipped, landing on my butt. "Ow," I groaned. "Being an idol is hard work." Asami helped me up to my feet. "Well, you chose to do this, right?" She asked. "And I decided to come along with you!"

Asami then winked at me. "Don't worry, Utau-chan," she said kindly. "I'm sure that plenty of other idols were probably as clumsy as you. Perhaps Murasaki-senpai was clumsy too!" "Gee, thanks, Asami-chan," I grumbled, but just then, Kiyomi walked into the studio.

"You are kinda clumsy, Utau," she said (I couldn't believe it when she used my first name instead of calling me 'Aihara-san'). "But you'd be a fun idol to support. After all, you're cute and charming."

"I am?" I wondered, and Asami agreed. Kiyomi clapped her hands together. "I have an idea!" She exclaimed. "Can I perform with you guys for your debut? I heard you two were working together."

I nodded. "Yeah, you can definitely join us!" I said happily. "Thanks!" Kiyomi grinned. "And now, you both need some dance lessons. It's just as important to sing as it is to dance." She held up a CD, and threw it into the CD player with amazing accuracy, and suddenly, music began to play. Kiyomi started dancing, and although some of the moves were simple, Asami and I couldn't help staring at her. _She's so talented_ , I thought. _She can make the simplest dance move seem super hard_!

[ _As Kiyomi danced while Utau and Kiyomi watched, they didn't notice that someone was watching them. Hitomi was outside the lesson studio, smiling as she watched. Her calculating blue eyes sparkled with admiration. "Even though idols can shine alone," she murmured. "They shine much brighter with others." She readjusted her glasses, and walked away, her long blue hair flowing behind her._ ]

[ _Meanwhile, in a world filled with darkness, a ten-year-old girl was playing a sad melody on her violin, while Antaeus bowed behind her. "Antaeus," the girl said, still playing her violin. Beads of sweat appeared on Antaeus' forehead. "Yes, my lady?" He asked._

" _You have failed to lure out a Top Designer," she said. "I am most displeased with you." "Forgive me, Lady Lilith," Antaeus stammered. "I was merely distracted due to the appearance of Cure Harmony."_

" _Cure Harmony?" Lilith repeated. Antaeus started trembling as Lilith stopped playing, and turned to face him. Her long silvery-white hair flowed with the wind, but her glowing red eyes stared menacingly at Antaeus._

" _All I ask for you to send me out again, to defeat Cure Harmony," Antaeus stammered. Lilith put her violin back to her neck, and positioned her bow. "Very well, Antaeus," she said. "I will give you another chance, but you must prevent the awakening of the other three legendary Pretty Cures."_

" _Thank you, Lady Lilith!" Antaeus said, then disappeared. When Antaeus disappeared, Lilith closed her eyes, and began playing her violin again. "I hate music and dreams so much," she muttered. "I need an Aria dress as soon as possible so I can achieve my goal."_ ]

Later, Asami, Kiyomi and I were outside the school, with Asami and I exhausted from dancing. "Every idol should learn how to dance!" Kiyomi laughed. "I'm shocked at how hard it is, though," I muttered. "Oh, Utau-chan," Asami smiled.

Just then, from the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of dark blue. I looked up, and I saw that it was Hitomi, the same girl who helped me find my dorm room yesterday. I smiled. Ever since meeting her, I began to admire her, even though we had different idol talents.

I waved to her. "Umino-senpai!" I called. Hitomi looked up, and smiled when she saw me. "Come on, Asami-chan! Kiyomi!" I said, urging them to follow me. The three of us ran to Hitomi, who was about to hop into a car.

"My, Aihara-san, Mizuno-san, Amaterasu-san," Hitomi said, smiling warmly. "What a pleasure." "The pleasure is all mine, Umino-senpai," I said happily. Asami's hand flew to her mouth. "I can't believe it," I heard her mumble.

"Asami?" Kiyomi asked. "Is something wrong?" Asami shook her head. "I just can't believe," she began. "That I'm meeting the Nereid of Television!" "The what now?" Kiyomi asked, a little confused. I couldn't blame her. I was just as confused.

Asami smiled. "In Greek mythology, a Nereid was a sea nymph who possess outstanding beauty," she explained. Hitomi laughed gently. "My, Mizuno-san!" She said. "It's no wonder why Murasaki-san has favoured you so much!" Asami then blushed, obviously liking the praise.

Hitomi then got into the car, but left her door open. "I'd best be going," she explained. "I don't want to keep the director waiting." Hitomi then shut the door, and the car drove off. "Good luck, Umino-senpai!" I called into the distance as Asami, Kiyomi and I kept waving.

"I have a question," Kiyomi said, lowering her hand. Asami and I turned to look at her. "Is anyone hungry?" She asked, flashing us an elfish grin. "There's your famous 'Elf Smile'!" I said happily, and the three of us walked back to the school.

[ _A little while later, Hitomi is getting ready for the filming, but as she ties her hair up into a high ponytail, she spots something glittering hidden in her makeup box. "What are these?" Hitomi asked herself, pulling out three glittering cards. Each card had pieces of clothing on them, and at the top and bottom of the cards, there were "Idol Star Pretty Cure " and "Cure Serenade - Basic". Hitomi was both surprised and confused. "What do this mean?" She wondered aloud._

" _Ready on the set, Hitomi-chan!" Someone shouted. "Coming!" Hitomi called back, and walked out of the dressing room, leaving behind the mysterious cards._

 _Hitomi then began acting in the detective drama, 'Pearl Detective', and in the filming of the drama, Hitomi (as the main character, Shinju) is fighting the criminal, and Hitomi then ducks and uses her legs to knock the criminal off his feet. Hitomi then pulls out handcuffs and arrests the criminal. "No evildoer can get past the Pearl Detective!" She shouted as the episode ended._

 _The staff clapped, and the director walked up to Hitomi as she helped get the man who played the criminal back on his feet. "You truly are one of the best teen actresses around," the director praised her. Hitomi bowed politely as she thanked him. "But why did you choose to star in a show that includes fighting?" The director asked. Hitomi hesitated, trying to find the right words. "Even though I dislike the idea of fighting," Hitomi explained. "Many dramas have fighting nowadays, and as an actress, I must participate in it as long as it's fake fighting."_

 _As the director and Hitomi kept talking, Antaeus appeared, and some of the staff back away from him. Hitomi and the director then noticed Antaeus' sudden appearance. "Who is that?" Hitomi asked. "I don't think he's an actor."_

 _The director then grew angry, and stormed over to Antaeus. "I demand you leave immediately!" He demanded. "Not a chance," Antaeus sneered. He then summoned a bell, and started jiggling it around, creating horrible music. The director fell to his knees, covering his ears as a dark aura appeared around him. Hitomi watched in shock as the director fell unconscious, and the aura covered his body. The director changed shape, and when the aura disappeared, the director had changed into a Namida!_

" _Oh no," Hitomi whispered in shock as beads of sweat fell down her face. Staff members then began running and screaming for help as the Namida went on a rampage. Antaeus laughed evilly. "Go get 'em, Namida!" He shouted. Hitomi dived under a bench for safety. "Someone help me!" She sobbed._ ]

I was in my room, listening to music on my phone with my earphones in, when Cadence flew up to me. "A Namida has appeared!" She yelled into my ear. I didn't know what she said then (hey, the music was pretty loud), but judging from the look on her face, I knew something was wrong.

I quickly slammed my phone onto my desk and grabbed my Star Cards. My Idol Bracelet was already shining on my wrist. "Where is it?" I demanded, still not knowing a thing. "At the filming studio in Hoshi Akari," Cadence explained.

I ran out of the academy towards the studio, where I saw a Namida rampaging, but I also saw Hitomi screaming. "Help!" She cried out. "It's time to transform, Utau!" I looked at Hitomi, and although she was screaming for help, she was likely to catch me transform. But I didn't care about that. _Umino-senpai is in danger_ , I thought. _Someone has to help_.

I inserted the Star Cards into the slot of the Idol Bracelet, and I took a deep breath. "Pretty Cure…" I began. "... Live Start!" I turned the rainbow dial on the bracelet, and I felt the same sensation I felt when I first transformed. My hair grew longer and turned bright pink, and I ran into three large cards, and my shirt, skirt and shoes appeared. I held my arms out, and ribbons appeared on my arm protectors, and I tapped my feet together, which caused frill garter-like segments to appear on my socks. I then tapped my chest, which caused a red bow with an emblem on it to appear. I struck a pose, and flew down from the sky. "Hearts represent the melody of love!" I said as I did a series of movements. "Magically musical, Cure Harmony!" I then struck a final pose.

"Cure… Harmony?" I heard Hitomi whisper. I knew instantly that she was shocked from this sudden transformation, but I had no time to deal with this. I began fighting the Namida, and as we fought, I realised something: I definitely needed backup.

[ _As the Namida got the upperhand in the battle, Hitomi watched silently. "I can't believe this," she said quietly. "Aihara-san can transform." As Hitomi began to think about this, she remembered something. An image of Aihara-san holding three glittering cards flashed in her mind._

" _Those cards," Hitomi murmured. "I found cards like those." She then decided that she had to get those cards, as she believed they could help Cure Harmony. Hitomi got to her feet warily, and began to run to the dressing room, narrowly avoiding attacks. When she got to the dressing room, she picked up the cards and ran back to the scene._ ]

My mind was racing with thoughts when I saw Hitomi return. There was something glittering in her hands. "Are those… Star Cards?" I wondered. Cadence then flew to Hitomi, a smile growing on her face. "Umino Hitomi!" She announced. "You have found the basic Star Cards of Cure Serenade! And now, you must become a Pretty Cure!"

I was so shocked I couldn't move. _Umino-senpai… a Pretty Cure?_ I thought. "Although I hate fighting," I heard Hitomi say in a determined voice. "I will definitely fight for the sake of the world!" Suddenly, a glow appeared at Hitomi's chest, and the glow changed into a second Idol Bracelet. "I guess it is my turn to shine," Hitomi said as she put on the Idol Bracelet.

I watched as she inserted the Star Cards into her Idol Bracelet. She then shouted out "Pretty Cure, Live Start!", and then turned the rainbow dial on the Idol Bracelet. Hitomi's hair grew longer and turned a lighter shade of blue, and she ran into three large cards, and her shirt, skirt and shoes appeared. She placed her feet on a puddle of water, which caused ripples to be formed, and those ripples moved upwards while surrounding her body, which caused any extra parts of her outfit to be formed. Hitomi put her hands over her chest, and took her hands away again, forming her emblem. She then struck a pose before flying down from the sky. "Diamonds represent the rhythm of hope!" She said as she did a series of movements. "Eternally musical, Cure Serenade!"

I couldn't believe it. _Umino-senpai really is a Pretty Cure!_ I thought with both joy and shock. Yes, I was overjoyed. But you gotta admit that you would be shocked if a person you admired became a Pretty Cure like you.

"Harmony!" Cure Serenade called as she ran to help me. I smiled at her. The two of us began fighting the Namida, and I was surprised at how well Serenade managed to control her powers. Together, we overwhelmed the Namida.

"Now, Serenade!" Cadence shouted. "Unleash the power of song!" Serenade nodded, like she understood. She then turned the rainbow dial on the Idol Bracelet, and suddenly, the entire scene turned into a concert! I was sitting in the audience, with Cadence hovering beside me. Serenade walked onto the stage, and I heard music play. She then began to sing, and I felt myself shiver. _What a beautiful voice_ , I thought as the lyrics to Serenade's song flowed through me:

 _There is a majestic wind flying over the seas_  
 _It reflects the seven beautiful colours of the rainbow_

 _Sometimes people believe your smile_  
 _But no one seems to see the pain in your eyes_  
 _I want to be able to reach out and help_

 _The hidden treasures of the seven seas_  
 _A kind and safe world has bloomed in my dreams_  
 _This is the world I want, the world I desire_  
 _Yet why is everyone fighting all the time?_  
 _My heart is puzzled so much that it hurts_  
 _Listen to the sound of the world's seven seas_  
 _Engrave the path to the future, seven seas_

"Pretty Cure, Serenade Echo!" Serenade shouted, and she then rotated her left arm in a clockwise direction, with water gushing out of her hand. The water then formed into six large bubbles, and the bubbles were shot towards the Namida.

When everything was cleared, Serenade landed next to me, and we saw the director lying on the ground. "Dammit!" Antaeus swore, and disappeared. Serenade and I ran over to help the director, and we were both relieved to see that he was still breathing.

Suddenly, there was a glow at the director's chest, the same way there was a glow at Asami's chest when I first transformed. The glow materialised into more Star Cards, and Serenade grabbed them. "More Star Cards!" Cadence squealed happily. "These Star Cards are from the brand _Bright Future_ , and it's the Cosmic Queen Dress."

"I'm still a little confused over this 'Pretty Cure' business," Serenade admitted. "Harmony and I will explain later," Cadence assured her. "I still can't believe it!" I said happily as Cadence and Serenade stared at me in surprise and confusion. "I'm so happy that Hitomi-senpai has become a Pretty Cure!"

I looked over at Serenade. "Is it okay if I call you 'Hitomi-senpai'?" I asked. Serenade smiled warmly at me. "If I can call you 'Utau-san'," she said. I jumped up and down in delight. "This is fun!" I happily stated. Serenade nodded. "Yes," she agreed. "It is fun."

That night, I sat down at my desk and pulled out my diary. I opened the diary to a new page and grabbed out a pen. _Now that Hitomi-senpai is a Pretty Cure_ , I wrote. _Things have just gone to a whole new level of fun! I wonder who the other two Pretty Cures may be, and what they're doing now. Anyways, Asami-chan, Kiyomi and I have now had our debuts as idols, and now we can focus on our respective idol talents and try to become famous like our upperclassmen. But not only is it time for me to focus on being a singer, but as a Pretty Cure too!_ I put the diary back in the drawers of my desk, and headed to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Round Of Applause! The Stage Belongs To Cure Operetta!**

[ _In a dark world, Lilith was once again playing her violin, while Antaeus was bowing behind her. "Antaeus," Lilith said in her calm and mysterious voice as she stopped playing. "Yes, my lady?" Antaeus stammered, nervous. "Why haven't you captured a Top Designer?" Lilith asked. "Two Pretty Cures from the legend have appeared," he explained._

 _Lilith sighed. "Although I am young," she stated. "I am much more powerful than you are, and I am not a merciful sorceress." "Let me go out again!" Antaeus interrupted, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead. "Let me fight the Pretty Cures again!"_

 _Lilith shook her head. "I have already sent Circe," she explained, and turned away from him. "I expect you to leave, Antaeus." "Yes, my lady," Antaeus muttered, and disappeared. Lilith held her violin to her shoulder and positioned the bow, and began playing the sad melody again._ ]

Music was blaring from the CD player as Hitomi and I were dancing. "Thanks, Hitomi-senpai," I said between breaths. "Thanks for letting me practice dancing with you!" Hitomi smiled at me. "I don't mind at all," she said.

"Two Pretty Cures practicing a dance together," Cadence began. "Will help strengthen their bonds." I nodded, but Hitomi then looked at me. "You made a mistake, Utau-san," she pointed out. I realised that my arms were in the wrong position, and I bowed to Hitomi. "I'm really sorry, Hitomi-senpai!" I apologised.

Just then, we heard someone laughing. Cadence quickly dived back into my bag, and Kiyomi walked in. "I don't get why you two are dancing," she laughed. "Singers and actresses don't really need to dance much for their performances."

"That may be true," Hitomi interrupted. "But you must be aware that idols must keep fit, and dancing is a great way to do so." _Burned_ , I thought as I tried to stop myself from laughing, but Kiyomi managed to keep a smile.

"You guys need some help with your dance?" Kiyomi asked helpfully. I shook my head. "Sorry, Kiyomi," I said. "I have to film for a commercial." "A commercial!?" Hitomi and Kiyomi said in unison, surprised. "Uh, yeah," I agreed, a little uncomfortable.

Hitomi then picked up her bag. "And I have to practice my lines for the next episode of _Pearl Detective_ ," she explained kindly. "I see," Kiyomi said quietly. I felt horrible, but I picked up my bag, and Hitomi and I walked off, leaving Kiyomi behind.

[ _Kiyomi watched Utau and Hitomi leave the lesson room, and as she did, she felt a pain in her heart. "Idols have a lot of work to do," Kiyomi sighed. "So I can't complain about being lonely." She then walked over to her bag, trying to find the CD, when she spotted something glittering in it._

" _What the heck?" Kiyomi wondered, surprised as she pulled out three glittering cards. Each card had pieces of clothing on them, and at the top and bottom of the cards, there were "Idol Star Pretty Cure " and "Cure Operetta - Basic"._

 _Kiyomi looked at the cards, drowning in thought, when she shrugged. "They're probably just nothing," she convinced herself as she found the CD, and began to dance to the music._ ]

I was preparing for the commercial, when I suddenly realised something. "Oh no!" I said, panicking. "I left my outfit back in my dorm!" "Oh, Utau," Cadence sighed. "You can always use the Star Cards."

I looked at Cadence in the eye. "And how do I use the Star Cards? Insert them into my Idol Bracelet?" I asked sarcastically. Cadence nodded. "That's exactly what you do," she said. My eyes widened. "I was actually _right_!?" I asked, shocked. Cadence nodded, and flew into my bag, and reappeared a second later, holding the Harmonic Kiss Dress.

"As you said before," she explained. "Just insert these into your Idol Bracelet, and let the magic of idols do all the work." I took the cards, and inserted them into my Idol Bracelet like I do before my transformation, and suddenly, I was wearing the outfit I had seen in the Star Cards! I was wearing a fuchsia top with white lining, and a blue denim skirt with two layers of pale pink ruffles underneath. The outfit also came with the cutest pair of fuchsia pumps in the world!

"This is fun!" I said happily as I admired the Harmonic Kiss Dress. Cadence smiled at me, but then flew into my bag as soon as we heard a knock on the door to the dressing room. A staff member walked in, and smiled at me. "Ready to go, Utau-chan?" He asked, but then saw my dress. "I'm pretty sure that outfit wasn't the one given to you," he said thoughtfully.

"I just thought that this dress would look nicer than the one before," I said quickly. The staff member looked at me. "Yeah, I guess so," he agreed, although still a little surprised.

[ _Meanwhile, the popular model, Murasaki Kotone, was walking through the corridors, when she sees Asami. "Murasaki-senpai!" Asami stammered. "It's nice to see you!" Kotone smiled at Asami. "You don't need to be so polite," Kotone said kindly. "We are both models, after all." "Yes, Murasaki-senpai!" Asami agreed, and Kotone walked past her. "Have a nice day, Mizuno-san," she said._

 _As Kotone is walking, she passes the lesson studio, and sees Kiyomi dancing alone. "Amaterasu-san," Kotone smiled as she continued to watch. Kiyomi then spins and jumps, however, she lands wrongly, and falls to the ground._

" _Amaterasu-san!" Kotone said again, although this time, her voice was filled with concern. "Murasaki-senpai," Kiyomi said, surprised. Kotone ran to Kiyomi, and her cold red eyes suddenly flashed with worry. "You've hurt your ankle," she murmured._

" _I'm fine, Murasaki-senpai," Kiyomi laughed nervously. Kotone shook her head. "No, you're not," she said as she pulled out bandages from her bag. "Where did you -" Kiyomi asked, but Kotone cut her off. "My father taught me first-aid ever since…" Her voice trailed off._

" _Did someone close to you get hurt badly or something?" Kiyomi asked gently. Kotone shook her head. "It was much worse than injury, but the past is in the past," she said as she began bandaging Kiyomi's ankle._

" _Anyways, Amaterasu-san," Kotone began. "You should not have tried that move. You are only a first-year dancer, and you are not yet an experienced dancer." Kiyomi's golden eyes that were usually filled with happiness were now filling with tears. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I was overconfident. In my dancing skills."_

 _Kotone then finishes bandaging Kiyomi's ankle, and flicks her long braid over her shoulder. "I must ask you to refrain from physical activity for at least a week," she explained. "What!?" Kiyomi exclaimed, shocked. "But I'm a dance-talented student! And idols never rest!"_

 _Kotone calmly held up her hand, but her red eyes stared menacingly into Kiyomi's eyes, as if Kotone was trying to say: I AM THE BOSS. DO NOT MESS WITH ME. "In order for an idol to shine her brightest," Kotone said coldly. "She must rest."_

 _Kotone then grabbed her bag, and walked out of the lesson room, leaving Kiyomi behind. Kiyomi felt her eyes stinging, and she wiped away her tears. "I should probably listen to Murasaki-senpai," she murmured, and then grabbed her bag. But just then, the glittering cards from earlier fell out, and Kiyomi picked them up. "I wonder what they are," Kiyomi said as she left the lesson room._ ]

[ _Meanwhile, a young woman had appeared on school grounds. She had glowing red eyes and blonde hair swept back with a black headband. She wore a 60's style black dress with a white collar and had black thigh-high boots and gloves, and there were three purple diamond buttons on her dress._

 _The woman looked at the school, and pulled a disgusted face. "Is this seriously the school that Pretty Cure attends?" She asked with distaste. Just then, a small group of students had crossed paths with the woman, and one of the girls stepped forward. "Who are you?" She asked coldly._

 _The woman flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder, and glared at the girl. "My name is Circe," the woman said. "And I'm a sorceress." Circe then summoned a bell as the girl stepped back, and began jiggling it around, creating horrible music. The girl fell to her knees, covering her ears as a dark aura surrounded her. The girl then fell unconscious as the aura covered her body, and then changed shape. When the aura was gone, the girl had turned into a Namida!_ ]

"Please hurry!" I said to the driver, who was driving the car to Yumesaki Academy as fast as he could. Cadence had told me that another Namida had appeared at the school right after I finished the commercial. Finally, the car stopped at the school, and I ran out, with my transformation Star Cards in my hands.

"Utau-san!" Hitomi called to me, waving her arm. I ran over to her, and I found that Hitomi was also holding her transformation Star Cards. "Let's go," Hitomi said, and I nodded. We inserted the Star Cards into the slots of our Idol Bracelets, and we shouted out "Pretty Cure, Live Start!". We turned the rainbow dials on our Idol Bracelets at the same time, and I felt that familiar sensation whenever I transformed. Our hair grew longer and turned bright pink and light blue, and we both ran into three large cards, and our shirts, skirts and shoes appeared. I held my arms out, and ribbons appeared on my arm protectors, and I tapped my feet together, which caused frill garter-like segments to appear on my socks. Hitomi placed her feet on a puddle of water, which caused ripples to be formed, and those ripples moved upwards while surrounding her body, which caused any extra parts of her outfit to be formed. I then tapped my chest, which caused a red bow with a golden emblem on it to appear, and I struck a pose. Hitomi put her hands over her chest, and took her hands away again, forming her emblem, then struck a pose. The two of us then flew down from the sky, and landed on our feet. "Hearts represent the melody of love!" I said as I did a series of movements. "Magically musical, Cure Harmony!" "Diamonds represent the rhythm of hope!" Hitomi said as she did a series of movements. "Eternally musical, Cure Serenade!"

We began fighting the Namida, but it seemed like a never ending battle. "It's just like the Battle of Verdun," Serenade said thoughtfully after a little while. "It was the longest single battle of World War One." _Thanks for that information_ , I thought. I _so_ didn't need another lesson! Hisakawa-sensei had already lectured my class enough today!

"Stop!" I heard a girl cry out. I looked over, and I was shocked to find Kiyomi, running towards the danger! "No, Kiyomi!" I shouted. "Get back!" Kiyomi then tripped over a large tree root, and I saw her wince. "Please, Kiyomi!" I pleaded. "Run away!" "No!" Kiyomi refused.

Kiyomi managed to stand back up on her feet, although I knew it had caused her more pain. "Running away is for cowards!" She shouted as she held up something glittering. I couldn't believe it. Kiyomi had Star Cards! I heard Serenade gasp beside me.

Cadence then flew to Kiyomi. "Amaterasu Kiyomi!" She shouted. "You have found the basic cards of Cure Operetta! You must become a Pretty Cure!" "I don't care what I must become," Kiyomi growled, but I knew she wasn't angry at Cadence. "As long as my friends are safe!" Suddenly, a glow appeared at Kiyomi's chest, and the glow changed into a third Idol Bracelet! Kiyomi put on the Idol Bracelet and held out her Star Cards. "My turn," she growled.

Serenade and I watched as Kiyomi inserted the Star Cards into her Idol Bracelet, and she then shouted out "Pretty Cure, Live Start!", and turned the rainbow dial on her Idol Bracelet. Her hair grew longer and turned platinum blonde, and she ran into three large cards, and her shirt, skirt and shoes appeared. She twirled around, which caused herself to be set on fire. Extra parts of her outfit are formed from the fire, and Kiyomi snapped her fingers to light her hand on fire, and she then placed her hand on her chest, which caused the emblem and bow to be formed. She then struck a pose before flying down from the sky. "Clovers represent the beat of happiness!" She said as she did a series of movements. "Happily musical, Cure Operetta!"

"No way," I murmured, and Serenade just stood next to me, a shocked expression on her face. The woman (Serenade told me her name was Circe) was also pretty shocked, but she managed not to show it. "Attack her, Namida!" She yelled to the Namida, and the Namida came bounding towards Operetta.

To my surprise, Operetta was actually a really good fighter, and she easily dodged all of its attacks. "Well, what are you two waiting for? A red carpet?" Operetta yelled to me and Serenade. I smiled. "Come on, Serenade!" I said as the two of us charged into battle.

The three of us began fighting the Namida, and together, we managed to overwhelm it. "Do it now, Operetta!" Cadence shouted. "Unleash the power of Pretty Cure!" "I don't really understand," Operetta admitted. "But I'll do my best!" She then turned the rainbow dial on her Idol Bracelet, and suddenly, the scene was turned into a concert! Serenade and I were sitting in the audience, with Cadence hovering beside us. Operetta then walked onto the stage, and I heard music play. When Operetta began singing, her voice was so happy and energetic, and I couldn't help moving along to the beat:

 _When the rain begins to stop  
The sun will start to shine  
Someday I hope, deep in my heart  
That my song will reach you_

 _When the rainbow appears  
Delivering (kindness)  
Resounding (melodies)  
Suddenly the world has changed_

 _Now the warmth and light of the sun  
Has shone through the depressing rain  
I want to know if you realise  
That every day is a gift  
(This is our happy days)_

 _Someday after the despair  
Everyone's happiness will ring forever  
Sending out my feelings  
It's right here in our  
Happy days_

"Pretty Cure, Operetta Suite!" Operetta shouted, and she then started spinning around with fire surrounding her, and then sent it towards the Namida, which surrounded it.

When everything cleared, Operetta landed next to me and Serenade, and we saw the girl lying on the ground. "What am I going to tell Lady Lilith?" Circe muttered as she disappeared. Operetta, Serenade and I ran over to the girl, and we were all relieved to see that she was still breathing. "Thank goodness," Operetta murmured.

Suddenly, there was a glow at the girl's chest, and the glow materialised into more Star Cards, and Operetta grabbed. "More of these glittery cards, huh?" She chuckled.

"These Star Cards are from the brand _Happy Magic_ , and it's the Rainbow Sparkle Dress," Cadence explained. Before I could stop myself, I leaned forward and hugged Operetta, taking her by surprise. "Everything will be much better now that Kiyomi is a Pretty Cure!" I said happily.

"Wait a second," Operetta murmured. "Utau!? You're Cure Harmony!?" I must've looked shocked, because I saw an elfish grin slowly appear on Operetta's lips. She then turned to Serenade. "And I'm guessing you're Umino Hitomi-senpai?" She asked.

Serenade smiled, and nodded, and Operetta's eyes widened, obviously shocked. Cadence then flew up to Operetta. "Are you going to join the team, Operetta?" She asked. "I can't believe this," Operetta muttered. "But okay! I'll join!"

She then stood up suddenly. "After transforming into a Pretty Cure," she smiled. "My injury healed! I can finally dance again!" She began a series of dance moves, and Cadence, Serenade and I watched her as we all laughed together.

That night, I sat down at my desk and pulled out my diary. I opened the diary to a new page and grabbed a pen. _There are three Pretty Cures now_ , I wrote. _And now there's one more left to find, according to Cadence. I have a lot to learn as both a singer and a Pretty Cure, but with Hitomi-senpai and Kiyomi by my side, I can do anything! The commercial was also a big hit, and now people are lining up to buy the product the commercial was based on. My popularity is slowly but steadily building up, and I can't wait for Aihara Utau the idol's first official concert!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Voice Of The Heart! The Purple Pretty Cure, Cure Concert!**

"I'm bored," Kiyomi yawned. Homeroom was just about to begin, but already we were bored. "I wonder when Hisakawa-sensei is going to arrive," I wondered. Right on cue, Hisakawa-sensei walked into the room, holding a box.

"Settle down, everyone," Hisakawa-sensei said, and everyone immediately went quiet. "I have some very important news for you. Each first-year will be allowed to participate in a fashion show with a third-year!"

Everyone suddenly became excited. "I would love to star in a fashion show with Murasaki-senpai!" Asami said happily. "But we don't know any first-years yet," I pointed out. Kiyomi nodded. "So how are we supposed to team up with a third-year if we don't know any of them?" She summed up.

Hisakawa-sensei then placed the box on her desk. "In this box," she began. "Are paper slips with the names of third-year students, and you must all come up to pick out a name. I want everyone to line up, and you must take turns pulling out a slip of paper - and there must be no switching! You get what you are given!"

We all obeyed Hisakawa-sensei, and afterwards, I met up with Kiyomi and Asami. "Who did you guys get?" I asked. "Someone named Aoyama Yoko," Kiyomi yawned. Asami looked at her slip of paper. "I have Nakamura Akiko," she said, but I heard a slight bit of disappointment in her voice.

"What about you, Utau?" Kiyomi asked. "Who did you get?" I looked at my slip of paper, and my heart missed a beat. I could feel a knot of anxiety form in my stomach. "M-Murasaki Kotone," I said. "Eh!?" Kiyomi and Asami yelled with surprise.

Later, I was in the cafeteria with Kiyomi and Asami. "You're so lucky, Utau-chan!" Asami said happily. "You're partnered with Murasaki-senpai!" "Yeah, but I wouldn't be so excited about that," Kiyomi said mysteriously. Asami and I both leaned towards Kiyomi. "Why?" We asked together.

Kiyomi gave us an elfish grin. "I heard that Murasaki-senpai was a harsh mentor," she explained. "She's probably going to give you a hard time, Utau." The knot in my stomach grew larger. "That's not true," a soft voice said. "Murasaki-san isn't as bad as you think." Hitomi appeared at the table we were sitting at, and she smiled at us.

"Hitomi-senpai!" I said happily, and I saw Asami flash me a look of confusion from the corner of my eye. Hitomi smiled at us, and sat down next to me (much to Asami's shock). Hitomi cleared her throat. "Murasaki-san's mother was Murasaki Haruka, who was once a student of Yumesaki Academy. When she graduated, she became a famous supermodel. One day, however, Haruka-san fell fatally ill, and when she died, Murasaki-san decided that she would not let her mother's hard work go to waste, and so she became a student at Yumesaki Academy, just like her mother."

I felt tears run down my cheek, and I looked over at Asami, who also had tears shining in her eyes. Kiyomi coughed into her palm. "So that's what Murasaki-senpai was talking about," she said. "She said her dad had taught her first-aid after something happened. I thought it was an injury, but I'd never imagined that her mum died. Now I know. She probably wants to help out the people weaker than herself."

"I agree," Hitomi said, nodding her head, but just then, the bell rang. Two girls walked over to our table, and judging by their posture, they were third-years. The more confident-looking one had brown eyes and brown hair styled into a bob cut, while the more timid-looking one had brown eyes and wavy black hair with a red band circling her entire head.

"I'm Nakamura Akiko," the brown-haired girl said. "And this is Aoyama Yoko." The black-haired smiled shyly at us. "Nice to meet you," she squeaked. "It's time to practice for the fashion show," Akiko explained. "Let's go."

Asami and Kiyomi both stood up, and Kiyomi winked. "See you in a while," she smiled. The four girls walked off, with Asami and Kiyomi waving. Hitomi then stood up, and picked up her lunch tray. "I'd best be off as well," she explained. "Good luck with your fashion show." "Thanks, Hitomi-senpai!" I called after her as she walked away.

"Aihara-san," a voice said behind me, gentle but firm. I turned around, and I saw Kotone standing behind me, arms crossed. She flicked her braid over her shoulder. "We need to practice," she said. "Okay," I agreed happily. "Participating in a fashion show… this is fun!"

"This is so _not_ fun," I groaned later on. I still couldn't believe that Kotone was forcing me to walk perfectly with a bottle of water on my head! "Do not get distracted, Aihara-san!" Kotone told me as I struggled to keep the bottle on my head.

As I practiced, I noticed something glittering on the windowsill, and I looked over at Kotone, who seemed to notice it as well. I watched as Kotone walked to the window, and pick up the glittering item. I walked over to her, and saw that Kotone had found Star Cards!

"Star Cards!" I gasped, and Kotone spun around. "What are you doing?" She snapped. "Get back to work!" "Yes, Murasaki-senpai!" I stammered, and continued to practice. Kotone was watching me intently, with a stern look on her face. As I looked at her, one thought crossed my mind: _Murasaki-senpai has found Star Cards. Does this mean that she's one of us? A Pretty Cure as well?_

I later reported this to Hitomi, Kiyomi and Cadence. "It's likely that Kotone is a Pretty Cure," Cadence said. "She should join the team right away." "But, Cadence-san," Hitomi interrupted. "Utau-san, Kiyomi-san and I all joined because we chose to, not because we had to." "No offense, Cadence, but Hitomi-senpai's right," Kiyomi yawned. "If Murasaki-senpai was to join, at least let her decide with her heart."

"Murasaki-senpai probably doesn't want to join," I said, trying for a smile. "She has to live up to her dead mother's expectations." "I wasn't thinking about Kotone at all," Cadence murmured. "I'm really sorry!" Hitomi smiled at Cadence. "Don't worry about it, Cadence-san," she said gently. "You were just thinking about La Musique, your beloved kingdom."

[ _That night, Kotone is asleep, and begins to dream of herself as a child. "Kotone!" A warm and gentle voice called. Kotone spun around, and saw her. The one person Kotone looked up to. The sweet word filled Kotone's mouth like honey. "Mummy!" She said as she ran up to her beloved mother._

 _Haruka smiled as she hugged her daughter. Kotone looked into her mother's face, and was astonished how much Haruka looked like her. Haruka had silky dark purple hair and shining red eyes, and smelled of roses. "Tell me, Kotone dear," Haruka began. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"_

 _Koton smiled as the word formed in her mind. "I want to be a supermodel!" She said happily. "Just like you!" Haruka smiled. "You know, sweetheart," she said. "If you're ever chosen for something important, then do it, no matter what."_

" _What do you mean?" Kotone asked, confused. Haruka chuckled, her laughter a beautiful melody to her daughter. "I once had a dream of you," she said. "You were older, about fifteen, I think? Anyways, you were transforming into a beautiful soldier of courage. One day, my daughter, you will be asked to fight evil. At least, that's what my dream said."_

" _But I don't want to fight evil!" Kotone cried, burying her face in her mother's dress. "Instead of fighting evil, Kotone," Haruka explained. "Why not think of it as defending the world?" Kotone laughed. "I like that!" She said happily as she hugged her mother._

 _Just then, Kotone woke up. "What does Mother mean?" She murmured, but then shook her head as she chuckled. "She was probably just messing with me. No one can tell the future." She pulled her blanket back over her and tried to get back to sleep._ ]

[ _Meanwhile, Circe was floating in the sky. "I can't believe it," she said angrily. "Defeated? By Pretty Cure? But if I don't capture all the Top Designers, and if Pretty Cure beats me to them, Lady Lilith will punish me greatly!" She then looked inside a window, and saw Akiko in the lesson room, walking on a balance beam._

" _Perfect," Circe said evilly, and summoned a bell and began jiggling it around, creating horrible music. Akiko fell to her knees, covering her ears as a dark aura surrounded her. Akiko then fell unconscious as the aura covered her body, and then changed shape. When the aura was gone, Akiko had turned into a Namida!_ ]

A loud crash had woken me up, and I sat up in bed. I walked over to the window, and saw the rampaging Namida! "Oh my god!" I cursed, still in shock. I jerked on my dressing gown and ran outside, where Hitomi, Kiyomi and Cadence were waiting. "A Namida at night," Kiyomi yawned, but I could tell from her tone that she was annoyed. "Let's transform."

We inserted our transformation Star Cards into the slots of our Idol Bracelets, and we shouted out "Pretty Cure, Live Start!". We turned the rainbow dials on our Idol Bracelets at the same time, and I felt that familiar sensation whenever I transformed. Our hair grew longer and turned bright pink, light blue and platinum blonde, and we ran into three large cards, and our shirts, skirts and shoes appeared. I held my arms out, and ribbons appeared on my arm protectors, and I tapped my feet together, which caused frill garter-like segments to appear on my socks. Hitomi placed her feet on a puddle of water, which caused ripples to be formed, and those ripples moved upwards while surrounding her body, which caused any extra parts of her outfit to be formed. Kiyomi twirled around, which caused herself to be set on fire, and extra parts of her outfit are formed. I then tapped my chest, which caused a red bow with a golden emblem on it to appear, and I struck a pose. Hitomi put her hands over her chest, and took her hands away again, forming her emblem, and struck a pose. Kiyomi snapped her fingers to light her hand on fire, and she then placed her hand on her chest, which caused the emblem and bow to be formed, and struck a pose. The three of us then flew down from the sky, and landed on our feet. "Hearts represent the melody of love!" I said as I did a series of movements. "Magically musical, Cure Harmony!" "Diamonds represent the rhythm of hope!" Hitomi said as she did a series of movements. "Eternally musical, Cure Serenade!" "Clovers represent the beat of happiness!" Kiyomi said as she did a series of movements. "Happily musical, Cure Operetta!"

"Why is it that I love transforming?" Operetta grinned as we began to fight. Unfortunately, since I was still a rookie, I didn't know how to fight, but Serenade and Operetta seemed to be getting the hang of it. Serenade was swift and agile, and kicked the Namida a lot, and Operetta kept fighting it straight out, and used a lot of punches.

 _How can I be like them?_ I thought as I watched them fight. "A little help here, Harmony?" Operetta called out to me. I looked over, and in shock, I found that both Serenade and Operetta were already overpowered. "I'm really sorry!" I apologised as I bowed multiple times. "We're rookies too, you know?" Operetta said.

"What's going on here?" I heard a voice say. I turned around, and I saw Kotone run towards us. "There's so much noise here," she said. "I can't seem to sleep and - what is that!?" A shocked and slightly scared expression formed on Kotone's face as she pointed to the Namida.

Just then, Cadence flew over to Kotone. "Do you know those cards you found earlier?" Cadence asked. "You can talk?" Kotone said, shocked. But I saw Kotone slowly pull out the Star Cards. "Yes," Cadence agreed. "Murasaki Kotone, you have found the basic cards of Cure Concert. And now, you must become a Pretty Cure."

Kotone smiled as she looked at me, Serenade and Operetta. "So this is what Mother meant," I heard her murmur. "About me becoming a beautiful soldier of courage." Kotone then turned to Cadence. "I accept my destiny, and now, I will do all that I can to help protect the world!" Suddenly, there was a glow in front of Kotone's chest, and the glow changed into a fourth Idol Bracelet! Kotone put on the Idol Bracelet and held out her Star Cards.

Serenade, Operetta and I watched as Kotone inserted the Star Cards into her Idol Bracelet, and she then shouted out "Pretty Cure, Live Start!", and turned the rainbow dial on her Idol Bracelet. Her hair grew longer and turned lavender, and she ran into three large cards, and her shirt, skirt and shoes appeared. She snapped her fingers, which caused electricity to surround her, and the electricity caused extra parts of her outfit to appear. She touched her chest to make the emblem appear out of electricity, and then struck a pose. She flew down from the sky and landed on her feet. "Spades represent the song of courage!" She said as she did a series of movements. "Specially musical, Cure Concert!"

"Cure Concert!" I said happily, although I was a little shocked. "I'm so happy now!" Cadence squealed. "All the Pretty Cures have finally awakened!" "Lady Lilith is sure to punish me," I heard Circe mutter unhappily. "Namida, attack!"

The Namida then began to attack Concert, but she managed to dodge all its attacks - gracefully, too! I was so shocked my mouth was literally hanging open! Concert managed to get behind the Namida after dodging more of its attack, and she put her hand on its back, and electrocuted it.

"That's Cure Concert's special ability," Cadence said proudly. "Generating electricity by touch!" I was awestruck, but just then, Concert turned the rainbow dial on her Idol Bracelet, and suddenly, the scene was turned into a concert! Serenade, Operetta and I were sitting in the audience, with Cadence hovering beside us. Concert walked onto the stage, and I heard music play. When Concert began to sing, her voice was mysterious and beautiful, and just like Serenade's voice, it sent shivers down my spine as I listened to the gorgeous melody:

 _My wish is to protect this world I love_  
 _Don't ever give up on your dreams because_  
 _A dream to remember_

 _My most important person is gone forever_  
 _These memories of mine are painful and sad_  
 _But I need to have courage to survive the tears_  
 _I've worked hard to grow stronger than before_

 _At the same time I lost everything that I loved_  
 _I had gained a true friend which is more precious_

 _My wish is to protect this world I love_  
 _Don't ever give up on your dreams because_  
 _I know I'm not alone because I've got friends with me_  
 _As long as I have courage, I'll become much stronger!_

 _I'll take this chance and go forward with all my might_

"Pretty Cure, Concert Overture!" Concert shouted, and electricity began to surround her, and she then absorbed it into her hand, and threw it at the Namida, and the electricity surrounded it.

When everything cleared, Concert landed next to me, Serenade and Operetta, and we saw Akiko lying on the ground. "Looks like I'm getting punished," Circe muttered unhappily as she disappeared. The Cures and I ran over to Akiko, and we were relieved to see that she was still breathing. Suddenly, there was a glow at Akiko's chest, and the glow materialised into more Star Cards, and Concert grabbed them. "Well, this outfit suits my image," she chuckled.

"These Star Cards are from the brand _Lolly Vamp_ ," Cadence explained. "It's the Vampire Night Dress!" I saw a smile slowly appear on Concert's lips, and she whispered something that sounded like "Thank you, Mother".

Concert then stood up as she held the Star Cards close to her. "I would be honoured to join the Pretty Cure team," she announced. "And so I hope we all treat each other like friends." Excitement ran throughout my entire body. "By the way," Concert said as she turned to me. "I know you're Aihara Utau-san. Have you practiced modelling for the fashion show tomorrow?" I couldn't believe it. I gave a yell of surprise, and everyone - including Concert - laughed.

The next night, I sat down at my desk and pulled out my diary. I opened the diary to a new page and grabbed a pen. _The fashion show went better than I thought!_ I wrote. _The fashion show was really fun, I was wearing the Harmonic Kiss Dress, Kiyomi was wearing the Rainbow Sparkle Dress, while Kotone-senpai was wearing the Vampire Night Dress. Kotone-senpai and I are also good friends now, and of course, that left Asami-chan shocked. Cadence has also promised to tell us the story of La Musique. No matter what happens, Pretty Cure will never give up._ I put the diary back in the drawers of my desk, and headed to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A United Team! Idol Star Pretty Cure!**

 _So we've all gathered in my room, huh?_ I thought, looking around the room. Hitomi, Kiyomi, Kotone and Cadence were all in my room for our first ever Pretty Cure meeting. _If Asami-chan finds out popular idols were in our dorm, she's going to flip._

"All five Pretty Cures have finally be awakened!" Cadence squealed happily.

I hung onto that sentence as confusion spread throughout me. _A fifth Cure?_ I thought, confused.

"Um, Cadence-san," Hitomi interrupted. "I'm pretty sure there is only four Pretty Cures."

"No, there's five of you," Cadence smiled, folding her wings to make it look like she was crossing her arms (if she had any). "Just like how you four are the Melody of Love, Rhythm of Hope, Beat of Happiness and Song of Courage, the fifth Cure is the Ballad of Kindness. She's actually the princess of La Musique!"

I almost fell out of my chair. "The fifth Cure is the princess!?" I shouted, surprised.

Cadence nodded. "I promised to tell you all the story of La Musique, right?"

"Go on, Cadence," Kiyomi said. "Tell us."

Cadence cleared her throat. "Okay, so La Musique was once a magical land where people used the Star Cards to perform concerts," she began. "One day, the Top Designers and the princess were visited by a little girl named Lilith, who asked the Top Designers to make her an Aria dress so she would become a better idol than anyone else. However, the Top Designers refused, and the princess tried to explain kindly to Lilith that although every idol are rivals, they all have the same wish - to spread music and joy everywhere. A downhearted Lilith ran away from La Musique, vowing to destroy all forms of music, and went to a mysterious place. There, Lilith began to practice dark magic, and created Noir. When her magic was strong enough, Lilith went back to La Musique and fought against the princess, but Lilith easily overpowered the princess, and quickly destroyed all of La Musique in an attempt to find the Top Designers. The Top Designers, however, managed to escape to Earth, but Lilith sends her minions to search for them, and with each Namida created, Lilith grows more powerful."

Sweat suddenly appeared on my forehead and fear washed over me. "We're going to have to fight Lilith face-to-face one day, right?" I asked nervously.

Cadence looked at me. "Are you worried?" She asked. I nodded.

Just then, Kiyomi leaned forward and started tickling me! "The day to fight Lilith is probably really far away," she told me. "We need to focus on finding the Top Designers and protect them."

Suddenly, the five jewels on Cadence's necklaces started to shine! _What in the world…_ I thought as the shine turned into a book.

"This is the Book of Stars," Cadence explained. "It holds all the information about Pretty Cure and your brands in it."

Kotone then took the book, and opened it up. "My goodness!" She gasped. "It's… it's me! I'm in the book!"

Not believing her (I know that's rude, but still), we all looked at the Book of Stars, and Kotone was right! It was her as Cure Concert!

"You can put all of your Star Cards on the next page, as you can see," Cadence said.

Kiyomi snatched the book from Kotone, and flipped to a different page. "Not only is Kotone-senpai in here," Kiyomi muttered in disbelief. "But I think we're all in here!"

Each of us took turns looking at ourselves in the book, as well as inserting our Star Cards in the pages. "This is fun!" I said happily.

[ _Meanwhile, Antaeus and Circe were bowing behind Lilith as she played her violin. All of a sudden, she stopped playing and turned to the two Evil Tunes, her silver hair flowing with the wind, her red eyes glowing._

 _"Antaeus, Circe," Lilith said with no emotion. Antaeus and Circe, however, knew better, and quickly raised their heads._

 _"Yes, my lady?" They asked at the same time._

 _"Why have you returned to Noir without the Top Designers?" Lilith asked._

 _"Forgive us, my lady," Antaeus replied. "All five Pretty Cures have awakened," Circe stammered._

 _Lilith's eyes glowed red with fury and she dropped her violin. "What did you just say?" She said in an icy whisper._

 _Sweat appeared on Circe's forehead. "All five Pretty Cures have awakened," she repeated._

 _A dark aura began to glow around Lilith, and the two Evil Tunes could easily sense her anger. "You do realise," Lilith said. "That I am not a merciful ruler. If you continue to come back without a Top Designer, you would not have a home to come back to."_

 _"We're very sorry, my lady!" Antaeus and Circe said at the same time._

 _"Do not return until you have captured at least one Top Designer," Lilith told them. She then looked into a dark corner. "The same goes for you, Sisyphus," she said._

 _A man then melted out of the shadows, and bowed to Lilith. "Do not fear, my lady," Sisyphus smiled. "For I shall be the one to capture all five Top Designers." He then disappeared, and Lilith turned to Antaeus and Circe, and, getting the message, both disappeared._ ]

"And that's the Harmonic Kiss Dress done and dusted!" I said happily the next day as I inserted the Star Cards into the Book of Stars. _I wonder what the book has to say about Cure Harmony_ , I wondered as I flipped the pages. "I can run faster and jump higher than the others?" I said as I finished reading my page. "No wonder! Now, what about Sparkle Angel?"

I read about the brand, and learned that the brand was made for idols who are cute and lovely, and that it has an angelic motif. "That's so me!" I smiled as I shut the Book of Stars. Just then, like a flash of lightning, Kiyomi ran up and snatched the Book of Stars.

"If you have your own special ability," Kiyomi began, opening the book. "Then that means I get one too!" She began to read, and cheered afterwards. "I'm physically the strongest of us!" She cheered. "My brand Happy Magic is also made for idols who are unique and free, and it has an energetic feel to it. Lucky!"

"That's the wonder of Pretty Cure," Cadence explained as she flew up with Hitomi and Cadence. "Each of you have your own special talent. Utau, please tell Hitomi and Kotone about their talents and brands."

I took the Book of Stars from Kiyomi and flipped the pages again. "Cure Serenade, also known as the Rhythm of Hope, is the second member of the team, and represents hope. She has a calm and collected nature and despises fighting, despite her Pretty Cure status. She is an actress. Her special ability is being able to predict the enemy's next move. Her brand, Bright Future, is made for idols who are cool and stylish, and has a futuristic dance theme."

"That sounds exciting," Hitomi smiled.

A grinning Kiyomi then gave Hitomi a pat on the back. "Our very own oracle, huh?" She grinned, and Hitomi laughed.

"My predictions may help us defeat Noir," she giggled.

I began reading again. "Cure Concert, also known as the Song of Courage, is the fourth member of the team, and represents courage. She has a mysterious and cold nature, but is very kind and helpful towards those who need it. She is a model. Her special ability is being able to electrocute anyone or anything just by touching them. Her brand, Lolly Vamp, is a brand made for idols who are elegant and gothic, and brings out a mysterious charm."

"Now that suits me," Kotone said as she flicked her braid over her shoulder.

"I'm so glad I'm a Pretty Cure," Kiyomi sighed, and we all laughed.

"It's very exciting, isn't it?" Hitomi asked, and Kiyomi nodded with satisfaction.

I smiled, and I flipped to another page, and then… "There's five brands for five Pretty Cures, right?" I asked, and Cadence nodded.

"I think I've found the fifth Cure and her brand," I said, and the others turned to me.

"Read it out," Hitomi beckoned politely.

I nodded, and began to read. "Cure Rhapsody, also known as the Ballad of Kindness, is the fifth member of the team, and represents kindness. She is a true princess, and despite being distant and lonely, she is a kind girl with a talent for singing. She is a singer. Her special ability is generating shields to protect or reflect the enemy's attack. Her brand, Lovely Blossom, is a brand made for idols who are beautiful and sexy, and it features spicy clothing with flower motifs."

"Lovely Blossom," Cadence murmured wistfully. "Now that brings back memories."

[ _Later, Hitomi was in her dorm room, reading the Book of Stars. "I feel so sorry for the princess of La Musique," Hitomi said softly. "I wish I could help her."_

 _Just then, a girl walked into the room. She was very beautiful, with long brown hair styled into a ponytail which ended in two thick ringlets, and pink eyes. It was obvious that she was a student, as she was wearing the uniform._

 _"Hello, Hitomi," the girl said kindly, smiling at Hitomi._

 _Hitomi looked up, and nodded to the girl. "It's nice to see you, Moira," Hitomi replied, and went back to reading the Book of Stars._

 _Moira frowned. "Is something wrong?" She asked, suspicious._

 _Hitomi quickly looked up again and turned to Moira, surprised. "Everything's fine," she said quickly. "Why?"_

 _Moira shrugged, but it was clear that she was still suspicious. She sat down on the lower bunk, and flicked her hair. "Good job with Pearl Detective by the way, Hitomi," she said, replacing her frown with a smile._

 _Hitomi smiled at her roommate. "Thank you, Moira," she replied. "Well done with your concerts, which are always a success."_

 _Moira then laughed. "Oh, Hitomi!" She giggled. "Whenever you're complimented, you always return the favour by complimenting them back. I guess it's what you do."_

 _It was Hitomi's turn to laugh as she stood up. "I have to go meet my friends," she smiled, walking towards the door._

 _"I thought I was your friend," Moira complained, laughing._

 _"I can have more than one friend, you know," Hitomi said, trying not to laugh. "I'd best be off now."_

 _Moira waved as Hitomi left the room, but as soon as she was gone, Moira walked over to the desk and looked at the Book of Stars. "That can't be…" she gasped, and quickly shoved the book into the top drawers of the desk, and ran out of the room._ ]

[ _Meanwhile, Sisyphus was floating in midair, and saw Moira run out of the school. "Well, what do we have here?" Sisyphus asked himself, smiling evilly. "Perhaps this girl is my first victim. But why does she seem… familiar?"_

 _Shaking his head, he summoned a bell and began jiggling it around, creating horrible music. Moira fell to her knees, covering her ears as a dark aura surrounded her. She then fell unconscious as the aura surrounded her body, and then changed shape. When the aura was gone, Moira had turned into a Namida!_ ]

"Stop right there!" I shouted. Hitomi, Kiyomi and Kotone were behind me, and we were facing the Namida.

"I can't believe that Moira became a monster," I heard Hitomi whisper. I remembered when Asami turned into a Namida, and I couldn't help feeling sorry for Hitomi.

"Alright, girls!" Cadence shouted. "It's time for you to transform!"

The four of us inserted our transformation Star Cards into the slots of our Idol Bracelets, and we shouted out "Pretty Cure, Live Start!". We turned the rainbow dials on our Idol Bracelets at the same time, and I felt that familiar sensation whenever I transformed. Our hair grew longer and turned bright pink, light blue, platinum blonde and lavender, and we ran into three large cards, and our shirts, skirts and shoes appeared. I held my arms out, and ribbons appeared on my arm protectors, and I tapped my feet together, which caused frill garter-like segments to appear on my socks. Hitomi placed her feet on a puddle of water, which caused ripples to be formed, and those ripples moved upwards while surrounding her body, which caused any extra parts of her outfit to be formed. Kiyomi twirled around, which caused herself to be set on fire, and extra parts of her outfit were formed. Kotone snapped her fingers, which caused electricity to surround her, and extra parts of her outfit were formed. I then tapped my chest, which caused a red bow with a golden emblem on it to appear, and I struck a pose. Hitomi put her hands over her chest, and took her hands away again, forming her emblem, and struck a pose. Kiyomi snapped her fingers to light her hand on fire, and she then placed her hand on her chest, which caused the emblem and bow to be formed, and struck a pose. Kotone touched her chest to make the emblem to appear out of electricity, and struck a pose. The four of us then flew down from the sky, and landed on our feet.

"Hearts represent the melody of love!" I said as I did a series of movements. "Magically musical, Cure Harmony!"

"Diamonds represent the rhythm of hope!" Hitomi said as she did a series of movements. "Eternally musical, Cure Serenade!"

"Clovers represent the beat of happiness!" Kiyomi said as she did a series of movements. "Happily musical, Cure Operetta!"

"Spades represent the song of courage!" Kotone said as she did a series of movements. "Specially musical, Cure Concert!"

Standing in a straight line with only our backs seen, the four of us each turned around as we shouted a phrase. "With the power of song residing in our hearts," we shouted together, and then raised our right arms to the sky. "Our beautiful voices will resonate forever!" We then struck our final poses. "Idol Star Pretty Cure !"

"Go, Namida!" Sisyphus shouted. "Attack the Pretty Cures and locate a Top Designer!"

"Not on our watches!" I growled as I started running towards the Namida, and I somehow managed to confuse it by running and jumping everywhere. I realised that my speed wouldn't be enough to defeat the Namida, but I had a plan.

I locked eyes with Concert, hoping that she would get my message, and - hallelujah! - she did. She ran towards the Namida, and the minute I leaped off of it, she jumped up and gathered electricity in her hands, and punched the Namida, electrocuting it.

"My turn!" Operetta grinned, and ran towards the Namida, and picked it up by the feet. "Screw you, Namida!" She yelled as she threw it to the school's entrance, immediately destroying it.

Operetta shrugged when I looked at her. "This is Yumesaki Academy," she joked. "We have the money to fix it."

"The Namida is about to freeze!" Serenade shouted to us.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Concert yelled back, but all of a sudden, the Namida stopped moving, as if it was being controlled by a remote, and someone had pressed stop. It was completely frozen.

"What in the world…" I heard Concert mutter. I felt the same way she did. Confused.

"What's going on?" Sisyphus asked himself, and a shadow then passed over his face, as if he was scared. "That girl… it's not possible…"

"Now's my chance!" Serenade realised, and then turned the rainbow dial on her Idol Bracelet, and suddenly, the entire scene turned into a concert! Operetta, Concert and I were sitting in the audience, and Cadence was hovering beside us. Serenade walked onto the stage, Idol Mic in hand, and music began to play. She then began to sing:

 _There is a majestic wind flying over the seas_  
 _It reflects the seven beautiful colours of the rainbow_

 _Sometimes people believe your smile_  
 _But no one seems to see the pain in your eyes_  
 _I want to be able to reach out and help_

 _The hidden treasures of the seven seas_  
 _A kind and safe world has bloomed in my dreams_  
 _This is the world I want, the world I desire_  
 _Yet why is everyone fighting all the time?_  
 _My heart is puzzled so much that it hurts_  
 _Listen to the sound of the world's seven seas_  
 _Engrave the path to the future, seven seas_

"Pretty Cure, Serenade Echo!" Serenade shouted, and she then rotated her left arm in a clockwise direction, with water gushing out of her hand. The water then formed into six large bubbles, and the bubbles were shot towards the Namida.

When everything was clear, Serenade landed next to us, and we saw Moira lying on the ground.

"I must have underestimated the Pretty Cures," I heard Sisyphus mutter, and he then disappeared.

The Cures, Cadence and I ran over to Moira, and we were all relieved to see that she was still breathing. "Thank goodness," Serenade breathed.

Suddenly, there was a glow at Moira's chest, and the glow materialised into more Star Cards, and Serenade grabbed them. "The Cyber Star Dress," she smiled as she inserted them into the Book of Stars.

[ _Unbeknownst to the Cures, Moira had opened her eyes slightly, and smiled at the four of them. "Congratulations," she murmured before falling back asleep._ ]

That night, I sat down at my desk and pulled out my diary. I opened the diary to a new page and grabbed a pen. _That Kagamine Moira-senpai is a strange girl, I wrote. And both Cadence and that weird guy Sisyphus seemed to recognise her, but they can't remember why. I wonder if Kagamine-senpai has something to do with La Musique, but I can't worry about her at the moment, because I'm going to have my very first concert soon! I'm super excited, but in order for it to be a success, I'm gonna have to practice. I'll definitely become the number one idol!_ I put the diary back in the drawers of my desk, and headed to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Singing Lalala! Utau's First Concert!**

"Why does the headmistress want to see me?" I sighed as I walked down the hallway. You see, I had just received a message from the headmistress herself, saying that she wanted to see me.

"Maybe you broke a school rule," Cadence said helpfully as she flew out of my bag.

"Thanks for being so supportive," I grumbled as I stuffed her back into my bag. Just then, Moira passed me in the hallway, and she flashed me a gorgeous smile. I nodded at her, but as she passed, I thought I heard her say "I believe in you, Aihara-san".

"That's… weird," I murmured, but the thought was too weird so I put it out of my head and continued my way. Eventually, I found the headmistress' office, and behind a desk, I saw a middle-aged woman, drinking tea. She had light brown hair styled in a bob cut, and purple eyes. I realised with a chill that her eyes were the exact same as mine, colour and shape.

The woman smiled at me, and set down her teacup. "Welcome, Aihara-san," she said warmly. "My name is Fukushima Tsubasa. I'm the headmistress."

Sweat appeared on my forehead. The headmistress seemed nice, but I was still nervous. "It's a pleasure to meet you, headmistress," I said politely, but nervously.

Tsubasa then laughed, to my surprise. "Don't be so nervous, Aihara-san!" She smiled. "You're not in trouble at all."

She then stood up from her desk and walked towards me. "Now, here's what I really called you for," she explained. More sweat appeared on my forehead. Hey, I was still nervous, okay?

"You are slowly but steadily progressing as an idol, and it has just occurred to me that although you've debuted in the school, you have not debuted to the community." Tsubasa explained.

"Are you saying… I put on a… a _concert_!?" I stammered, surprised. Tsubasa smiled at me, and nodded. I felt like bursting into my happy dance right there and then. I couldn't believe it. My very first concert!

"Yes!" I said quickly, my mind racing with thoughts of the concert. "Please do this for me, headmistress! I'll make it a success, I promise!"

"I know you will," Tsubasa said kindly. She then gently tapped my shoulder. "I'll take care of everything, Aihara-san, and all you need to do is to choose a song and practice it."

"Thank you so much, headmistress!" I exclaimed happily, and bowed politely to her. "I'll definitely make this concert a huge success!" I then left the office feeling like I could take on anything.

( _Meanwhile, Sisyphus was walking the streets of Hoshi Akari. "That girl, what was it, Kagamine Moira?" he murmured. "I wonder if she's got a connection to the princess of La Musique?"_

 _He then shook his head and laughed. "That's impossible!" He convinced himself. "She is nothing but a human girl, and probably knows nothing about the princess, despite how strange she is."_

 _After a bit of walking, Sisyphus stopped in front of a poster. It seemed to be promoting a concert, but he quickly recognised the girl in the poster._

 _"That's Cure Harmony!" He realised with a shock, but then smiled evilly. "So she's holding a concert, huh? The plan to defeat Pretty Cure and find the Top Designers is beginning to form beautifully in my head." Smiling evilly, Sisyphus then disappeared._ )

Later, I was in my dorm room with my earphones in. I had picked the perfect song, as it kind of describes my journey to become an idol. Just then, Asami ran in and hugged me!

"Congratulations, Utau-chan!" Asami said happily. "I'm so happy for you! I heard from Hisakawa-sensei that you're finally going to hold your first concert, and I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks, Asami-chan," I smiled, and then stood up. "If you don't mind, I'm just going to the lesson studio to practice my dance, okay?"

"Good luck, Utau-chan!" She told me, and I thanked her. I grabbed my phone and walked out, but as soon as I shut the door, I came face-to-face with Hitomi, Kiyomi and Kotone!

"Girls!" I exclaimed, a little surprised. I also noticed that the girls were wearing their tracksuits and holding their schoolbags. "What are you doing here?"

"We heard about the concert," Hitomi explained. "We're so happy for you! I remember when I starred in my first drama, and it was so much fun!"

"I agree," Kotone said. "My first fashion show was amazing, and I'm sure that you would put on a wonderful performance, Utau-san."

Kiyomi then jumped and hugged me, and almost knocked us to the ground. "Say, Utau," Kiyomi began. "Do you want some help with your dance?"

"Definitely!" I said happily, and faced everyone. I felt so happy that my heart would explode. "Hitomi-senpai, Kotone-senpai, Kiyomi, I can't say how grateful I am."

Kiyomi winked at me. "Well, that's what friends are for, right?" She asked, and then we all walked to the lesson studio.

Kiyomi then ran and stood up at the front, and made sure we were paying attention. "Listen up, everyone!" She began. "As the only dance-talented member of this group, I will be the one to teach you the dance for Utau's song."

"That would be great teamwork for future battles," Cadence said helpfully, and Kiyomi agreed with her. Kiyomi then grabbed three hairbrushes from her bag and threw me, Hitomi and Kotone one.

"Just pretend that these hairbrushes are microphones," Kiyomi explained. She then snapped her fingers, and suddenly, music (which was the song I chose) began to echo throughout the lesson studio!

"Ooh, I love the song you chose, Utau!" Kiyomi said happily as she began to sway from side to side. "It's so cute and catchy, it totally suits you!"

I thanked her, and Kiyomi gave us her famous 'Elf Smile', and started dancing. She pretended that the hairbrush was a microphone as she lip synched to the song, and danced so well that I was taken by surprise. When she finished, she struck a cute pose and I couldn't help clapping, and Hitomi, Kotone and Cadence also clapped.

"Thank you all so much!" Kiyomi smiled as she bowed to us multiple times. "This dance would be perfect for Utau," she explained when we finished clapping. "So let's get practicing!"

That night, I collapsed on my bed, exhausted. "I will never forgive Kiyomi," I groaned to Asami. "Because of all that dancing she made us do, I'm super tired!"

Asami laughed as she was brushing her hair. "Oh, Utau-chan," she giggled. "You'll be even more tired after the concert, you know. I suggest you get some sleep now."

I then sat up to face Asami. "I'm just worried, Asami-chan," I told her. "What if the concert isn't successful? What if it fails? What if I make a mistake?"

Asami set down her hairbrush and smiled at me. "Stop worrying, Utau-chan," she chided. "No fan likes to see a frown on an idol's face. Even if you make a mistake, the fans will see that you're having too much fun to care. That's why an idol should always smile."

I nodded. "Thanks, Asami-chan," I said, and pulled the covers over my head. My eyes then began to grow heavy, and I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

"I'm so nervous!" I said a few days later. It was finally time for the concert, and Hitomi, Kiyomi, Kotone, Cadence and I were in the dressing room, waiting for the concert to begin.

Just after I said that, Tsubasa walked into the dressing room. "Good to see you're already here, Aihara-san," Tsubasa smiled. "I've prepared the perfect outfit for you."

She took my hand, and placed familiar rectangle cards in my hand. I looked at the glittering cards, and I realised with a shock that they were Star Cards!

"Headmistress!" I gasped. "How in the world did you get a hold of Star Cards!" Just staring at the cards sent a chill down my spine, and although the clothing in the cards were beautiful, I couldn't help but be shocked.

Tsubasa chuckled. "You see, Aihara-san," she began with a wink. "I know you all are the legendary Pretty Cure, and now, let me reveal a secret of my own. I'm the Top Designer of _Sparkle Angel_ , Aihara-san's brand."

A silence swept over the room. The headmistress of Yumesaki Academy… was from La Musique!? She's a Top Designer!? I looked at my friends, and I saw shock form on their faces.

"I can't believe it," Cadence murmured. "I didn't even know… and you were right in front of us the whole time. I can't believe it."

I smiled and held my new Star Cards close to my chest. "Well," I replied. " _I_ can believe it. Because it's no wonder. The headmistress has this sort of 'la la la!' aura around her. And as for her eyes -" I smiled at Tsubasa. "I'm the Pretty Cure of her brand. It's no wonder our eyes are the exact same."

Tsubasa nodded. "Every Top Designer has the exact same eyes as their brand's Pretty Cure. That's how I knew you girls were the Pretty Cure."

Tsubasa then pointed to my new Star Cards. "This is the Aurora Dream Dress," she explained. "It's a Special dress, which is used for special occasions only, such as important concerts like this one."

I smiled at Tsubasa. "Thank you, headmistress," I said to her. "I'll do my best as the Pretty Cure of your brand."

Suddenly, there was a scream coming from outside the dressing room! We all ran out, only to find that Sisyphus person with a Namida! And the fact that he was laughing evilly was not good.

"Ah, so you're here, Pretty Cure!" He cackled and pointed to Tsubasa. "I know that she is a Top Designer. Hand her over immediately!"

"First things first, Sisyphus," I growled. "Get a life. We'll never hand over the Top Designers. And second, put on your shades -" I held out my transformation Star Cards, and the other girls followed. "- Because Pretty Cure is going to shine so bright, we'll make you blind!"

The four of us inserted our transformation Star Cards into the slots of our Idol Bracelets, and we shouted out "Pretty Cure, Live Start!". We turned the rainbow dials on our Idol Bracelets at the same time, and our transformations began. Our hair grew longer and turned bright pink, light blue, platinum blonde and lavender, and we ran into three large cards, and our shirts, skirts and shoes appeared. I held my arms out, and ribbons appeared on my arm protectors, and I tapped my feet together, which caused frill garter-like segments to appear on my socks. Hitomi placed her feet on a puddle of water, which caused ripples to be formed, and those ripples moved upwards while surrounding her body, which caused any extra parts of her outfit to be formed. Kiyomi twirled around, which caused herself to be set on fire, and extra parts of her outfit were formed. Kotone snapped her fingers, which caused electricity to surround her, and extra parts of her outfit were formed. I then tapped my chest, which caused a red bow with a golden emblem on it to appear, and I struck a pose. Hitomi put her hands over her chest, and took her hands away again, forming her bow and emblem, and and struck a pose. Kiyomi snapped her fingers to light her hand on fire, and she then placed her hand on her chest, which caused the emblem and bow to be formed, and struck a pose. Kotone touched her chest to make the bow and emblem appear out of electricity, and struck a pose. The four of us then flew down from the sky, and landed on our feet.

"Hearts represent the melody of love!" I said as I did a series of movements. "Magically musical, Cure Harmony!"

"Diamonds represent the rhythm of hope!" Hitomi said as she did a series of movements. "Eternally musical, Cure Serenade!"

"Clovers represent the beat of happiness!" Kiyomi said as she did a series of movements. "Happily musical, Cure Operetta!"

"Spades represent the song of courage!" Kotone said as she did a series of movements. "Specially musical, Cure Concert!"

Standing in a straight line with only our backs seen, the four of us each turned around as we shouted a phrase. "With the power of song residing in our hearts," we shouted together, and then raised our right arms to the sky. "Our beautiful voices will resonate forever!" We then struck our final poses. "Idol Star Pretty Cure!"

The Namida clenched its fist and tried to land a blow on us, but the four of us managed to stop it. We used our strength and pushed the Namida back, and I remembered about Cadence and Tsubasa.

"Cadence!" I yelled to the little fairy, hovering beside Tsubasa. I noticed her straighten up when I called her name. "Run! Take the headmistress away from here!"

Cadence nodded, and she turned to Tsubasa. "Come on, Tsubasa!" She said. "We need to leave now!" She moved her wing like she was gesturing Tsubasa to follow her, and they both ran off.

Once I was sure they were out of sight, I continued to fight the Namida. But a few seconds later, I noticed Sisyphus following Tsubasa and Cadence!

"No!" I cried out, but suddenly, there was a flash of purple lightning as Sisyphus got electrocuted. I looked back, and saw Concert with a smirk on her face.

"How's that for electricity?" She asked me, and, along with Serenade and Operetta, we continued to fight the Namida, and we managed to overpower it.

I held up my arm and turned the rainbow dial on the Idol Bracelet, and suddenly, the entire scene turned into a concert! I saw the other Cures sitting in the audience, and so were Cadence and Tsubasa, and they were thankfully safe. I walked onto the stage, Idol Mic in hand, and music began to play. I began to sing:

 _On a dark and lonely night without the stars_  
 _I could hear a soothing voice_  
 _It was calling my name_

 _I left my home to search in the unknown night_  
 _Who was the one that captured my heart?_  
 _When will I find out?_

 _I felt my heart beginning to throb_  
 _There are feelings of kindness, a desire to be free_  
 _The full moon shone a light on me_  
 _I stared at the moon, and asked myself_  
 _"What is love?"_

"Pretty Cure, Harmony Hurricane!" I shouted, and I spread out my arms and began spinning as pink crystals surrounded me. When I stopped spinning, the sudden stop caused the crystals to fly straight towards the Namida and surround it.

When everything was clear, I landed next to the other Cures, Cadence and Tsubasa, and we saw a staff member for my concert lie on the ground. Sisyphus, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen. Oh well, I didn't want to deal with him again.

As we ran over the staff member, we found he was still breathing, to our relief. Suddenly, there was a glow at his chest, and the glow materialised in more Star Cards, and I grabbed them. "The Gorgeous Heart Dress," I smiled as I inserted them into the Book of Stars.

I then remembered about Tsubasa, and, holding the Book of Stars, I walked over to her. "Are you okay, headmistress?" I asked her.

"I'm fine," Tsubasa replied, and then checked her watch. "You, my dear, have to go on stage now. You don't want to keep the fans waiting, do you?"

"No," I replied, and grabbed the Aurora Dream Dress, and I inserted them into the Idol Bracelet, and I transformed into the dress itself. I also found that I was no longer Cure Harmony, but Aihara Utau again. I smiled, and ran off.

Holding the microphone, I walked onto the stage, and I couldn't believe how many people were here. I felt myself become a little nervous, but nevertheless, I took a deep breath and began to sing:

 _The road to becoming a true idol is difficult_  
 _I have so many rivals to compete against_  
 _But I'm sure that with every song I sing_  
 _I'll spread joy and music to everyone_

 _Extending my wings for an idol's journey_  
 _I'm on top of the world when I'm on the stage_

 _An idol's prayer... is to be able to sing_  
 _So her feelings can reach everyone's hearts_  
 _Trust your future to me, I'll make it real_  
 _This is the dream I've accomplished_

 _Although happiness can be hard to achieve_  
 _I want to keep going even if I fall_  
 _Because if I worry about what the future holds_  
 _The fans will be worried; I can't let that happen_

 _Don't people say that the sky's the limits?_  
 _Anything is possible if I just believe in everyone_

 _An idol's prayer... is to connect everyone's hearts_  
 _So her voice can touch everyone's souls_  
 _Don't give up yet, the future has yet to come_  
 _But let's focus on today and enjoy life_

 _Sometimes I get that feeling I'll lose you_  
 _This very thought consumes me as my tears fall_  
 _I don't want to say goodbye, we're good friends_

 _But even if you do go I will remember_  
 _How you always said "never give up"_  
 _Our souls are connected, our hearts are forever in harmony_

 _An idol's prayer... is to be able to sing_  
 _So her feelings can reach everyone's hearts_  
 _An idol's prayer... is to connect everyone's hearts_  
 _So her voice can touch everyone's souls_  
 _Don't give up yet, the future has yet to come_  
 _But let's focus on today and enjoy life_  
 _We will achieve the dream we dreamed together_

As I sang, I noticed that people were dancing to the song, and after the song, people were cheering so much I thought my ears would burst. "I did it," I murmured. "I finally have fans. I'm a real idol! This is fun!"

I smiled backstage, where the Cures, Cadence and Tsubasa were, clapping and smiling back at me. "I'm so glad that I became a Top Designer," I heard Tsubasa say. "Because God has blessed me with an amazing Pretty Cure." I thought I would burst with pride.

That night, I sat down at my desk and pulled out my diary. I opened the diary to a new page and grabbed a pen. _I can't believe the concert was a huge success!_ I wrote. _It was so much fun and now I can't wait for my next one. I also can't believe that the headmistress herself was a legendary Top Designer, and I can't wait to work with Fukushima-sensei more._ I put the diary back into the drawers of my desk, and headed to bed.


	7. Pretty Cure All Stars - Part 1

"Oh wow!" I exclaimed as I stared at the magnificent buildings. My friends and I had travelled to Tokyo for an important event, and we had finally arrived. "Coming to Tokyo, the capital of Japan… this is fun!"

"I still can't believe that the four of us were chosen to perform in the Tokyo Special Live," Kiyomi said with wonder. "It's a super amazing show, which features the performances of many famous Japanese idols. And even popular idols from Yumesaki Academy can perform as well!"

"I'm so excited," I said happily, and Hitomi, Kiyomi and Kotone agreed. "It's just too bad that Asami-chan couldn't come though." I muttered.

"Just remember, girls," Cadence said as she flew up to us. "That in case a Namida attacks, you need to be ready."

"Would we be allowed to take breaks from Pretty Cure?" I asked hopefully, but Cadence refused and explained that "justice never sleeps".

I groaned, and as Hitomi began talking about how wonderful it would be if there were other Pretty Cures, I saw something that caught my eye, and I began to follow it. When I finally looked up, I realised that I had strayed away from the others!

"Oh no," I panicked, fear wrapping around me like a blanket. _What am I supposed to do?_ I thought hurriedly as I looked around for some help.

"Are you lost?" A voice asked behind me. I spun around, and I saw a girl smiling at me. She was around my age, and had short golden blonde hair with some of it tied up into a bun on the side of her head, and purple eyes, kind of like mine. Her clothes were really cute, and I thought that this girl could've passed for an idol.

"I've actually never been to Tokyo before," I answered, laughing nervously.

The girl nodded. "Neither have I," she admitted. I kept staring at her. I realised she was lost like me, but it was a mystery how she kept that bright smile on her face. _Definitely idol material,_ I thought.

Just then, the girl leaned closer to me and got a good look at me. "Hey, I know you!" She exclaimed. "You're Aihara Utau! Oh wow, a real idol from Yumesaki Academy!"

I felt my face go slightly red, and I bowed politely. "Thank you very much," I said. "I'm Aihara Utau, but you already know that, obviously."

The girl smiled at me. "I'm Asahina Mirai," she announced. "Now, I'll help you look for your friends, 'cause it's obvious that you're lost too, on the condition that you help me look for _my_ friends."

I nodded, and we shook hands. _Asahina Mirai,_ I thought. _That's definitely a good name for an idol._

"I watched your first performance on TV," Mirai told me. "I was blown away by it, and I instantly became a fan!"

She kept saying how cool my performance was, when suddenly, two other girls ran up to us. One girl had long dark purple hair with some of it tied up into a ponytail, and magenta eyes. The other had long pink hair the same length as the other girl's, and turquoise eyes. I kept staring at these two. They were both quite pretty, and I thought they would have been good idols as well.

"Honestly, Mirai," the girl with purple hair chided. "You shouldn't have wandered off like that! Do you have any idea how worried we were?"

I kept watching as the purple girl kept scolding Mirai, and after the whole lecture, Mirai smiled at me. "I totally forgot," she said. "Aihara-san, these are my two best friends, Izayoi Riko -" she pointed to the purple girl. "- and Hanami Kotoha." She pointed to the pink girl.

Mirai then turned to the purple girl, whose name was Riko. "You won't believe this, Riko!" She said excitedly. "Aihara-san is a student from Yumesaki Academy, the most famous school for idols. She's an actual idol!"

Riko's face turned red the minute she looked at me. "A real idol?" She stammered, and quickly bowed to me. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be so rude!"

I shrugged. "S'okay," I smiled, waving it off. "It's in the past now. It doesn't matter at all."

"Hey, Aihara-san?" The pink girl, Kotoha, asked me, and I looked over at her. "Are you a Pretty Cure as well as an idol?"

I stared at Kotoha in shock. Did she just say what I think she just said? Mirai and Riko suddenly turned red, and began waving their hands. "Please be quiet, Ha-chan," Riko hissed.

Mirai laughed nervously. "Don't listen to Kotoha, Aihara-san," she said to me. "She sometimes doesn't know what she's talking about!"

"But she's got the aura of Pretty Cure!" Kotoha protested. "And I _do_ know what I'm talking about."

"How did you know that?" I asked Kotoha in shock. "That I'm a Pretty Cure?"

Kotoha smiled as she shrugged. "I don't know," she admitted. "You've just got this aura around you. You see, everyone has an aura that reflects their personality, and you've got musical notes and microphones around yours, as well as pink crystals. But there's also a pink glow around you. Normal humans don't have it, but from what I've observed, only Pretty Cures have them. So maybe you're a Pretty Cure!"

"Are you actually?" Mirai asked me, looking at me closely. "A Pretty Cure, I mean. Are you really a Pretty Cure?"

I looked at Mirai and started to panic. "Don't tell anyone!" I quickly told her. _She's going to tell someone,_ I thought instantly, and mentally scolded myself for thinking that.

To my surprise, Mirai began to laugh! "Don't worry, Utau-chan," she smiled. "I won't tell. Besides, Riko, Kotoha and I are Pretty Cures as well!"

My mind was completely blank with shock. "No way," I said. "You're actually Pretty Cures? Like me? Oh my god, Hitomi-senpai would be so surprised!"

Just then, there was a blur of light brown coming from Mirai's bag, and I saw that it was a teddy bear. "Hi, there!" The bear said (I was a little surprised at the bear talking). "My name's Mofurun!"

Just a little surprised, I shook Mofurun's paw. "Nice to meet you too, Mofurun," I smiled. You know, when you've been dealing with dark forces for even just a little while, you'll think that even a talking animal is normal compared to your experiences.

And that's when my own friends ran up. "Utau-san!" Kotone glared at me when they came to a stop. "Don't ever wander away like that! Do you have any idea how worried we were?"

"Hold the lecture, Kotone-senpai," I said, holding up a hand and beckoning Mirai, Riko and Kotoha forward. I smiled at Hitomi, Kiyomi and Kotone. "Girls, I want to introduce you to some people."

"What's going on, Utau-san?" Hitomi asked. "I think I speak for all of us when I say I have no idea what you're doing."

I beamed at her. "Well, Hitomi-senpai," I began. "It turns out there really are more Pretty Cures out there, because my new friends are Pretty Cures too!"

I took note of Hitomi's shocked expression, but I kept talking. "Girls, this is Asahina Mirai, Izayoi Riko and Hanami Kotoha." Then I turned to Mirai, Riko and Kotoha. "Girls, meet my fellow idols, Umino Hitomi-senpai, Amaterasu Kiyomi and Murasaki Kotone-senpai."

Hitomi smiled happily. "My wish has been granted!" She laughed. "We're actually meeting more Pretty Cures! And we can call them senpai!"

"There are actually many more Pretty Cures out there," Riko explained, blushing from Hitomi's comment. "And according to Ha-chan -" (we didn't know who "Ha-chan" was, until Mirai pointed to Kotoha) "- every Cure somehow knows that the rookie idols from Yumesaki Academy are Pretty Cures too."

"How is that possible?" Kotone asked, and Kotoha shrugged.

( _Meanwhile, an evil sorceress was shown in a dark cave, waving her hands over a crystal ball. Inside the crystal ball, she could see the images of the Mahou Tsukai and Idol Star Cures together._

" _In order to complete my dark magic," the sorceress began, a wicked gleam appearing in her eyes. "I must have the beautiful and powerful voices of Pretty Cure. But how can I do that?"_

 _The sorceress smiled evilly. "I have just the idea," she told herself. "I will set up a trap, a trap that consists of song and dance." The sorceress, pleased with her idea, began laughing evilly._ )

( _Later, Mirai, Riko and Kotoha were sitting in the audience, waiting for the Tokyo Special Live to begin. Just then, four girls walked up to the Mahou Tsukai Cures, and the seven girls seemed to recognise each other._

" _When's the show going to begin?" One girl, Haruno Haruka, asked. She had auburn hair with some of it tied up in a puffy bun and the rest left to hang just above her shoulders. She also had turquoise eyes and was wearing a pink dress._

 _Mirai smiled at Haruka, happy to see her friend. "It should be starting soon, Haruka-chan," Mirai explained, and Haruka's face turned into a look of pure excitement._

" _Hey, is it true?" Someone said. The seven girls turned around and saw Aino Megumi of the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure team beaming at them. "Are the rookie idols really Pretty Cures too?"_

" _They sure are!" Mirai confirmed, and Megumi and Haruka both squealed happily._ )

Meanwhile, my friends and I were backstage and were waiting for the show to begin. Cadence was just telling us to do our best, when a girl entered the room. She had purple eyes and short purple hair and a hair clip. I recognised the girl immediately.

"Oh my goodness!" I squealed. "You… You're Kenzaki Makoto, one of Japan's most famous idols! I can't believe I'm meeting you at last!"

"It's pretty cool," Kiyomi began. "To be a famous idol without ever going to Yumesaki Academy. You've got some real talent."

"Thank you very much," Makoto said, and I thought I was going to die of happiness. I mean, standing right in front of me was one of my favourite idols!

"You must be a Pretty Cure, like us," Hitomi said, interested. "Do you perhaps know where the other senpai Cures are?"

Makoto smiled. "They're waiting in the audience," she explained. "But they mainly just came to see the newbie Cures, and that's the four of you, right?"

We nodded, and Makoto smiled again. "Good luck, girls!" She told us, and then walked out of the dressing room.

"I can't believe it," I sighed. "The real MakoPi actually talked to us! I admired her for a long time before deciding to become an idol."

Suddenly, there was a scream coming from outside. The four of us had the same thought - save the people. We quickly ran to the stage, and to our shock, there was a huge portal! And suddenly, we plus a lot of girls (I'm gonna guess they were our senpai Pretty Cures) were sucked into the portal!

When we finally landed, I found myself at a different concert. "Where are we?" I murmured, and I looked around at all the girls. I was shocked at how many Cures there were, and they were all extremely beautiful.

That's when I heard another scream. Every head turned around to see a girl panicking. She had wavy navy blue hair and the same coloured eyes, and her clothes were mainly blue.

"Where the heck are we?" The girl cried, and I saw some people smile at her panicking, as well as some others trying not to laugh. I saw another girl with scarlet pink hair and same coloured eyes try to calm the first girl down.

"Who are they?" I asked Mirai, and she told me that they were Kurumi Erika and Hanasaki Tsubomi of the HeartCatch team, and apparently Erika was panicking again.

"Where are we?" I heard another girl asked. The girl had shoulder-length magenta hair with most of it tied up into twin tails, and her clothes were mainly pink. Mirai told me that this girl was Yumehara Nozomi of the Yes! 5 team.

"Isn't it obvious?" A fourth girl said. She had long orange hair with her hair done in a similar style to Nozomi's, and she wore black and pink. Mirai told me that this girl was Hojo Hibiki of the Suite team. "We're at a concert!"

"Welcome, Pretty Cure All Stars!" A new voice boomed. We all spun around and saw a young woman holding a microphone walk onto the stage. She had long light brown hair in a hime cut and light brown eyes, and wore a medieval-style black, purple and pink dress. "Welcome to the Stage of Dreams, where each of you can show off your singing talent! I am your host, Tristesse!"

Tristesse then waved a palm card. "The first Pretty Cure team to perform will be none other than the Max Heart team!"

"I don't believe this," I heard someone say. I spun around, and saw this really pretty girl, probably about fifteen, turning red. She had short orange hair and brown eyes and mainly wore pink and black. Mirai told me that this girl was Misumi Nagisa of the Max Heart team. "I'm no good at performances."

"Remember the Spring Carnival, Nagisa-chan," the auburn-haired Haruno Haruka of the Go! Princess team chirped. "You guys did really well at it."

Nagisa stopped blushing, and smiled mischievously. "Alright then!" She said, and stood up. She beckoned to the two girls sitting next to her, and the three girls ran to the stage. They then transformed into their Cure forms, and began performing a song called "GO GO GO by Max Heart!". It was so energetic and bouncy and I couldn't help dancing along. I have to say, all three girls had great voices.

( _After the performance, the three Max Heart girls (now in civilian form) went backstage, where Tristesse was waiting for them._

" _That was an amazing performance!" Tristesse smiled. "It was absolutely fabulous! I expected no less from the Max Heart team!"_

" _Thank you, ma'am," Nagisa said politely, but took note of the nauseous feeling that was growing inside her. She felt sick, and knew something was wrong._

" _The whole reason I set up this concert," Tristesse continued, with Nagisa growing paler by the second and Honoka and Hikari also realising that something was wrong. "Was that I needed the beautiful and powerful voices of Pretty Cure, and so, if you don't mind…"_

 _Tristesse then held up a bottle and took off the lid, and suddenly, a strange purple mist surrounded the girls, and they tried to call for help, but couldn't, as they realised their voices were gone! And not only that, but so was their energy! As Nagisa, Honoka and Hikari fell to the ground, unconscious, Tristesse smiled evilly and snapped her fingers. The ground beneath the girls opened up, and they fell straight through._

" _Please, everyone," Tristesse said, looking at the audience (which is us). "Don't tell the Pretty Cure All Stars what happened. They're going to find out one by one."_ )


	8. Pretty Cure All Stars - Part 2

_**Previously on Part 1:**_ _Utau and her friends have travelled to Tokyo to participate in the upcoming Tokyo Special Live, and meet a girl named Asahina Mirai, who reveals herself to be a Pretty Cure! Just before the Tokyo Special Live begins, the Pretty Cure All Stars are sucked into a mysterious portal where they are taken to a place called the Stage of Dreams. They are greeted by the host, Tristesse, who tells the Pretty Cure All Stars to show off their singing talent. After the Max Heart team performed, Tristesse meets them backstage, where she reveals her true intentions - to steal the beautiful and powerful voices of Pretty Cure in order to complete her dark magic!_

"Nagisa-senpai's and her friends' concert was incredible!" I said happily, still dancing from the song. Hey, it was catchy and cute, and all three of them sang amazingly.

"I can't wait to sing and dance with my best friends!" Kiyomi laughed, and I noticed she, like me, hadn't stopped dancing. Go figure.

Just then, two girls ran up to us. One girl had short orange hair in a short ponytail and hazel eyes, and the other girl had long purple hair with some of it tied up into a small bun and purple eyes. Mirai told me that these two girls were Hyuuga Saki and Mishou Mai of the Splash Star team.

"Do you know where Nagisa-chan is?" Saki asked, with a little bit of concern in her voice. I immediately realised she was worried, and I also realised that Nagisa and the others hadn't returned yet.

"Sorry, Saki-chan," Mirai apologised. "But we've got no idea. Maybe they're taking a break? Maybe they have to stay backstage?"

"Don't worry, Hyuuga-san," Hitomi said gently. "If we see Misumi-senpai as well as the other Max Heart Cures, we'll let you know."

Saki seemed to calm down, but there was suddenly a blur of blue appearing on her shoulder. "I have a bad feeling about this," the creature said. Mirai told me that this creature was Flappy, Saki's fairy partner.

"I know," Cadence agreed, flying up so she was face-to-face with Flappy. "Something's just not right here."

"Okay, everyone!" Tristesse gave us a dazzling smile as she walked back onto the stage. "The Max Heart team was great, weren't they? Now, the next three performances will feature the Splash Star, Yes! 5 and Fresh team."

Nozomi then quickly stood up. "It's finally our turn!" She squealed happily. "I can't wait to perform!"

"We need to be careful, Nozomi," a girl sitting beside her said. She had short brown hair and brown eyes, and judging by her appearance, she was probably the brawns and badass of her team. Mirai told me that this girl was Natsuki Rin of the Yes! 5 team. "Just in case something bad happens."

"It's finally time for me to show off my dancing skills!" A girl not far away from us laughed. She had hazel-coloured hair in high twin tails and hazel eyes, and wore mainly pink clothes. Mirai told me that this girl was Momozono Love of the Fresh team.

One by one, the three teams (in Cure form) performed songs called "Yes! Pretty Cure Smile ~Toward the Dream~", "Tomorrow, A Flower Will Bloom. Your Smile Will Bloom.", and "Fresh Pretty Cure Sun Child". Just like with the Max Heart song, I couldn't stop dancing along.

( _After the performances, the three teams (in civilian form) went backstage, and Saki took a look around._

" _I wonder if Nagisa-chan's here," she asked herself, but suddenly, a strange purple mist began to surround the girls, and each of them fell to the ground, their voices and energy gone._

" _Sorry for this sudden turn of events," Tristesse smiled evilly and snapped her fingers, and the ground beneath the Cures once again opened up, and they fell straight through."_ )

"This is a wonderful concert so far," Kotone said, and Riko and Kotoha agreed, but I noticed that Cadence had a look of concern on her face.

"The performers haven't come back yet," Hitomi pointed out, and I realised she was right. "Admittedly, I'm getting worried and there's most likely something wrong."

"Okay, everyone!" Tristesse said into her microphone as she held up a palm card. "We're all getting tired of waiting for me to decide the next teams between every three performances, huh? Well, the next _six_ teams to perform will be the HeartCatch, Suite, Smile, DokiDoki, Happiness Charge and Go! Princess!"

"Eh?" Haruka managed before starting to freak out even more than Erika did, and a girl with long curly red hair and red eyes who had the image of a princess tried to calm her down. Mirai told me that this girl was Akagi Towa of the Go! Princess team.

When Haruka finally calmed down, the six teams went on stage and performed the songs "Heart Seed", "Door of Dreams", "Laugh, just laugh, let's laugh ", "Treasure", "Happiness is the password ~Yes! Happiness Charge!~", and "Conditions of Being a Princess", which I loved again.

"Utau," Cadence said, trying to get my attention, and I turned my attention to her. To my shock, she had a terrified look on her face! "Mofurun and I have been talking, and we believe that something is definitely wrong."

"Suddenly being teleported to the Stage of Dreams is pretty suspicious," Mirai murmured, obviously thinking about this like a Pretty Cure should, and then it hit me.

"Tristesse is also super suspicious," I realised. "What if her intentions are actually bad, and this isn't the Stage of Dreams, but a Stage of Doom?"

Riko smiled at me proudly. "Now you're learning to be a Pretty Cure," she told me, and couldn't help but blush in appreciation.

"Be quiet, everyone!" Kiyomi snapped, and when we all looked at her in confusion, she pointed to backstage. "Can't you hear that? There's a weird song playing."

We did, and I was shocked to hear that Kiyomi was right! There was a song playing, no, it was multiple songs being sung by a chorus of voices! Although all the voices were completely different, the songs fit together perfectly like a single song. However, I felt like I heard those voices somewhere.

Just then, Tristesse walked onto the stage. "Sorry for that inconvenience," she apologised. "Now, the next team to perform will be the Mahou Tsukai team! Good luck, you three!"

Mirai, Riko and Kotoha then stood up, and Mirai smiled as she handed Mofurun to me. "If something happens backstage," she began. "Promise me that you girls will come help us."

I nodded, and Mirai, Riko and Kotoha went on stage and changed into their Cure forms, and performed "DREAM ARCH", which was such a great song. _Those three are totally idol materials_ , I thought happily.

( _After the performance, Mirai, Riko and Kotoha (in civilian form) went backstage, where Tristesse was waiting for them._

" _What an amazing performance!" Tristesse said, flashing the girls a dazzling smile. But her smile faltered when she saw how serious the girls looked._

" _Where are our senpai Pretty Cures?" Riko asked sternly. "You must have done something to them!"_

 _Tristesse looked a little shocked, but her mouth quickly stretched into an evil smile. "I'm impressed," she admitted. "You are one of the most recent teams, but you were the first to discover me. But it's too late now!"_

 _She then held out the small bottle, and the strange purple mist appeared again, and Mirai, Riko and Kotoha lost both their voices and their energy. As they fell through the ground that opened up beneath them, the doors burst open._

" _Stop right there, Tristesse!" Four voices resonated together, and Tristesse looked up, and saw the faces of the newest team, the Idol Star team, all glaring at her._ )

Hitomi, Kiyomi, Kotone and I all glared at Tristesse. I was shocked, don't get me wrong, but on top of that I was furious. How dare she steal my senpai Pretty Cures' voices for her own selfish desires!

Tristesse smiled evilly. "It's not your turn yet, ladies," she cackled. "But now that you're here, it doesn't matter. I'll just have to take your voices like I did with your precious senpai Pretty Cures!"

"Never!" I shouted, and we held up our Star Cards. "We are idols, but we're Pretty Cure too, and we will protect our voices and rescue the others, and now, it's time for _you_ to enjoy the show!"

The four of us inserted our transformation Star Cards into the slots of our Idol Bracelets, and we shouted out "Pretty Cure, Live Start!". We turned the rainbow dials on our Idol Bracelets at the same time, and our transformations began. Our hair grew longer and turned bright pink, light blue, platinum blonde and lavender, and we ran into three large cards, and our shirts, skirts and shoes appeared. I held my arms out, and ribbons appeared on my arm protectors, and I tapped my feet together, which caused frill garter-like segments to appear on my socks. Hitomi placed her feet on a puddle of water, which caused ripples to be formed, and those ripples moved upwards while surrounding her body, which caused any extra parts of her outfit to be formed. Kiyomi twirled around, which caused herself to be set on fire, and extra parts of her outfit were formed. Kotone snapped her fingers, which caused electricity to surround her, and extra parts of her outfit were formed. I then tapped my chest, which caused a red bow with a golden emblem on it to appear, and I struck a pose. Hitomi put her hands over her chest, and took her hands away again, forming her bow and emblem, and and struck a pose. Kiyomi snapped her fingers to light her hand on fire, and she then placed her hand on her chest, which caused the emblem and bow to be formed, and struck a pose. Kotone touched her chest to make the bow and emblem appear out of electricity, and struck a pose. The four of us then flew down from the sky, and landed on our feet.

"Hearts represent the melody of love!" I said as I did a series of movements. "Magically musical, Cure Harmony!"

"Diamonds represent the rhythm of hope!" Hitomi said as she did a series of movements. "Eternally musical, Cure Serenade!"

"Clovers represent the beat of happiness!" Kiyomi said as she did a series of movements. "Happily musical, Cure Operetta!"

"Spades represent the song of courage!" Kotone said as she did a series of movements. "Specially musical, Cure Concert!"

Standing in a straight line with only our backs seen, the four of us each turned around as we shouted a phrase. "With the power of song residing in our hearts," we shouted together, and then raised our right arms to the sky. "Our beautiful voices will resonate forever!" We then struck our final poses. "Idol Star Pretty Cure!"

"Double Pretty Cure Punch!" I shouted with Operetta as we moved together to punch Tristesse.

"Double Pretty Cure Kick!" Serenade and Concert yelled as they went to kick Tristesse together.

But before we could punch/kick Tristesse, she snapped her fingers and suddenly, the ground beneath us opened up, and we all fell through, screaming as we plummeted into darkness.

"Ow," I muttered. I looked around, and found that we had landed in a world of darkness. I quickly scanned myself for injuries, and thankfully, I was still in Cure form and had no injuries, just a few scratches.

Operetta from behind me asked where we were, but suddenly, Tristesse appeared again. The bottle containing the voices was strung around her neck, and she smiled evilly as purple magic gathered around her.

"Welcome, Idol Star Pretty Cure!" She boomed. "To my world of dark magic, where you shall meet your doom!"

"Where are our senior Pretty Cure warriors?" Concert asked, trying to hide her anger, but she wasn't doing a very good job of it.

Tristesse raised her hand and the four of us took a stance as if we were preparing to fight, but she pointed behind us. We turned around, and saw them. Looks of shock formed on our faces as we saw the unconscious Pretty Cure All Stars!

"No!" I cried, running to Mirai and tried to shake her awake. "Mirai-chan! Mirai-chan, wake up! Please!" Tears were streaming down my face as I tried to wake up my friend.

I heard another cry, and saw Operetta trying to wake up Kotoha, and Concert was trying to wake up Riko. I saw tears shining in Concert's eyes, and Operetta wouldn't stop shouting at Kotoha to wake up.

"Why are you doing this?" I heard Serenade ask, her voice a small whisper. "Hurting our senpai Pretty Cures this way… that's just horrible!"

"You want to know why?" Tristesse cackled. "I want to fill the worlds with despair, but in order to do that, I needed to steal the voices of Pretty Cure that hold so much power!"

Operetta whispered that Tristesse was so cruel, and I stood up. I no longer felt sorrow for the Pretty Cure All Stars, but instead, I felt anger building up inside me. "The only way to save the Pretty Cure All Stars," I growled. "Is to get back their voices!"

I saw Operetta and Concert rise, and the three of us stood next to Serenade, and as our respective elements formed in our hands, we began attacking Tristesse. But to our shock, Tristesse used her magic to block our attacks!

"We can't give up now!" Concert yelled at us as Tristesse kept cackling. "We have to save our senior warriors!"

( _As Tristesse and the Idol Star team continued to fight, Cadence looked at the audience (which is us)._

" _Alright, everyone, listen up!" She said, holding up a Miracle Light. "We need to help the Pretty Cure All Stars! Wave your Miracle Song Lights! Hurry!"_

 _All the mascots who have previously helped the Pretty Cure All Stars began waving their Miracle Song Lights, and as they did, Mirai slightly opened her eyes and watched the Idol Star team fight._

 _The idols are supposed to be performing in the Tokyo Special Live_ _, Mirai thought._ _I have to get them there. I'll do anything_ _._

 _She stood up, and to her surprise, the rest of the Pretty Cure All Stars stood up as well. Although they couldn't talk, they were all thinking the same thing: the desire to get the idol Pretty Cures to the Tokyo Special Live._

" _Okay, everyone!" Mofurun shouted to the audience, waving her own Miracle Song Light. "Wave your Miracle Song Lights more! Help the Pretty Cure All Stars!"_ )

I couldn't believe it. The Pretty Cure All Stars. They couldn't speak, but they knew what the others were thinking. They all worked so well together that I couldn't wait until I could join their ranks.

All of a sudden, there was a breaking sound, and I turned around - to find the bottle containing the voices had broken! There was a rainbow-coloured light as the voices returned to their rightful owners. I watched them all transform into their Cure forms, and I smiled in pride at the Pretty Cure All Stars.

Cure Miracle then walked up to me, and she was being followed by the other pink Cures. "Ready to join us, Cure Harmony?" Miracle asked teasingly. "After this battle, you're going to join us as an official Cure leader."

I smiled, and nodded enthusiastically. The twelve of us then jumped up, and I saw all our respective elements combine. "Pretty Cure Dreaming Harmony!" We shouted, and sent the elements to Tristesse, who managed to block herself. However, the blue, yellow and purple/red teams had also combined their powers, and the shield around Tristesse broke.

When the Pretty Cure All Stars had landed, there were sparkles appearing around us, and all of a sudden, our appearances changed! Our outfits had turned white, we each gained golden tiaras and gained angel-like wings. I knew immediately what form this was: Sparkle Form. The pink Cures and I all joined hands and surrounded Tristesse, while the others floated above us.

"The reason why a Pretty Cure's voice is so beautiful and powerful," I told Tristesse. "Is because it must be used to fill a person's heart with love and joy. It grants people peace forevermore when a Pretty Cure sings."

Tristesse faltered, and then put her hands over her heart. "I was wrong," she admitted. "I… I'm sorry. I thought a Pretty Cure's voice is meant for power, not for peace."

"It's despair from the past that allows everyone to have hope for the future," Cure Sparkle Miracle said to her with a smile. "It's amazing how a Pretty Cure's voice works."

Tristesse nodded, then turned to me. "Is it okay?" She asked with a hopeful voice. "That I could attend the Tokyo Special Live and watch you and the Idol Star team perform. I haven't seen it yet."

I smiled. "Of course you can!" I told her happily. "Everyone's welcome!" And that's when everything turned bright.

(" _It's as if time stopped when we went to the Stage of Dreams," Mirai laughed when the Pretty Cure All Stars had returned to the Tokyo Special Live._

" _It truly was a Stage of Dreams," Riko agreed, but then Kotoha hushed everyone as she pointed to the stage, because it was finally time for the Idol Star team to perform. The Pretty Cure All Stars watched eagerly as the four girls began singing and dancing, and everyone couldn't help but dance along to the song._ )


	9. Chapter 7

**Lost In An Autograph! Utau And Kiyomi's Struggles!**

"My concert was so much fun!" I said happily one day, when Hitomi, Kiyomi, Kotone and I were walking in the streets of Hoshi Akari. "I can't wait for my next one!"

"And I can't wait for the upcoming dance competition," Kiyomi chirped, and did a run-up and performed a front flip, but I couldn't help being confused.

"Dance competition?" I asked, confused. "I didn't know there was one."

"Well, there is!" Kiyomi winked. "It's a dance competition for dance-talented students at Yumesaki Academy, and I've already decided that I'm going to participate in it!"

Hitomi clapped her hands in delight. "That's amazing, Kiyomi!" She said. "You'll become a wonderful dancer one day!"

Just then, a mother and her son walked past us, and the little boy ran up to me. "You're Aihara Utau!" He bubbled. "I went to your concert, and I'm a huge fan! Can I have your autograph?"

Uh oh. I didn't have an autograph. I started panicking instantly, but thankfully, Kotone stepped up. "I'm so sorry, little one," she said gently. "But Utau-san has to go somewhere important. I promise that she'll give you her autograph as soon as possible."

"Okay!" The boy said happily, and then left with his mother, happy with the deal.

I fell to my knees. "What am I supposed to do?" I panicked. "I don't have an autograph! That boy's going to so upset when he finds out!"

Just then, Kiyomi started laughing. "Don't worry, Utau!" She chuckled. "You're not the only one without an autograph. I don't have one either!"

Hitomi smiled. "All idols need an autograph," she chided. "But it's lucky you have both Kotone-senpai and myself to help." I noticed that Kotone hesitated before agreeing.

"Thank you so much!" Kiyomi and I said together, before laughing it off.

"Then you two better get to work," Cadence smiled. "It's going to be a long day for us."

Later, we had all gathered in Kotone's room, and to my surprise, it was filled with posters of her late mother. I couldn't believe how beautiful Murasaki Haruka was, and I smiled and looked at Kotone, who was turning red.

"Ah, well," she stammered, turning as red as a tomato. "Ever since I was young, I had always idolised my mother, and I want to work hard so I can get to her level."

Hitomi then handed out pieces of paper to each of us (excluding Cadence). "An autograph was a signature, especially that of a celebrity's written as a memento for a fan," she explained to us.

"Are you and Kotone going to write your autographs on your pieces of paper?" Cadence asked, and HItomi nodded. She and Kotone then quickly scribbled something, and handed them to us. I couldn't believe their autographs. Hitomi's was written in cursive katakana, and it was elegant and beautiful, and seemed to be written on a seashell. Kotone's was written in cursive romaji, and it also had a few lightning bolts around it.

"Try writing your names several times in various Japanese writing styles," Hitomi advised. "When you've finished writing your name, try decorating it with something that suits your personality."

Kiyomi and I began to write, and when we were done, we showed them to Hitomi and Kotone. At least, Hitomi looked at Kiyomi's, and Kotone looked at mine.

Hitomi looked at Kiyomi's autograph and smiled. "A cursive katakana style," she murmured. "Complete with a design of the sun. It radiates that sort of 'happy magic' you always, Kiyomi-san. I'm impressed."

Koton looked at mine, and I crossed my fingers. To my shock, she had a frown on her face. "Cursive katakana," she said. "Comes with a microphone and musical notes around it. Although I know you love singing, Utau-san, but that can't be the only thing on your mind. I don't approve. It's not like you."

"No way," I murmured as I sank to my knees. "It was the only thing I could come up with! I don't know you girls managed it."

Kotone smiled at me. "Don't worry, Utau-san," she explained. "Not all idols get it straight away. Believe me, I had a lot of trouble before my roommate set me straight."

( _Meanwhile, Antaeus is sitting on a park bench in Hoshi Akari, and was reading a newspaper. He read the article on Utau's concert, and grew furious._

" _That's Cure Harmony!" He snarled. "How dare she stop us from capturing that Top Designer! I've got to stop Pretty Cure no matter what!"_

 _He scrunched up the newspaper and threw it in the bin, but quickly stopped afterwards. "How am I going to defeat the Cures?" He asked himself, but then shook his head. "Ah, what the heck! I hate thinking anyways. I'll just attack them head-on with a Namida like I always do." Antaeus then disappeared._ )

A little while later, I was in my dorm room, trying to come up with an autograph that didn't show my love for singing. Cadence, meanwhile, was watching me write.

Just then, Asami walked into the room, and Cadence quickly hid. "Hey, Asami-chan," I said, but I didn't look up from writing.

Asami smiled. "Trouble coming up with an autograph?" She asked, and I nodded. She then took a piece of paper, and scribbled something on it, and gave it back to me. "Here's my own autograph."

"You make everything look easy," I complained as I took a look at it. It was cursive romaji, and the "i" was leading into a spade-shaped devil tail. I thought the devil tail was really cute, and I told Asami that I approved of it. "Reminds me of how much trouble you used to cause when we were children," I laughed.

Asami laughed as well, and sat down next to me. "Try writing your name in cursive romaji a few times," she advised me.

I was confused. "But Hitomi-senpai already told me that," I told her, but Asami still told me to try it.

I did so, and I was surprised to find that the next was always better than the last. "I like the last autograph better," I told Asami, holding it up. "But there's something missing."

"Add something that suits your personality," she said. I began thinking, and I thought of _Sparkle Angel_. The light bulb in my head went on, and I added angel wings to either side of the autograph and a halo as well.

"It's done!" I said happily, and Asami beamed at me with pride. "And it's absolutely perfect! I love it!"

Just then, my phone began to ring, and when I answered it, I was so happy to hear my brother's voice!

"Taro!" I squealed. "You won't believe how amazing Yumesaki Academy is! It's so much fun, and Asami-chan is here with me, believe it or not. But of course, I miss you, Mum and Dad. But we'll see each other again, I'm sure!"

"Slow down, Utau," Taro laughed through the phone. "You're always so talkative. Anyways, I watched your concert, and I loved it. Mum and Dad were so proud of you, they even held a party in the neighbourhood."

"No way, serious?" I gasped. "That's so cool! I wish I was there! I would've loved to eat some cake with family and friends!"

Taro laughed again. "You're getting closer to becoming a famous idol," he explained. "I love bragging that I'm Aihara Utau's twin brother."

I tried to thank him, but I couldn't stop laughing. "Just remember, Utau," Taro said. "As your twin brother and best friend, I'm your number one fan. Never forget that."

"I won't," I smiled, but I doubted that Taro could see me smiling. Even so, I had a feeling that he was smiling. That's what twins can do. Oh, and we were laughing. Of course he'd be smiling.

"Although I'm happy that you're achieving your dream," Taro continued. "I miss you a lot. The jokes I play on everyone are not as funny without you around."

Have I mentioned that I'm totally emotional? Yeah, well, I was on the verge of crying right now. One minute I'm laughing, and the next I want to cry. But that's just me.

After a little bit of talking to Taro, I hung up, and looked at Asami. "I have to become a famous idol," I told her. "But not just for myself, but for Taro as well, my number one fan."

Asami laughed. "You're always like that, Utau-chan," she giggled. "Always putting others before yourself. You're so kind to others, and honest as well. I'm jealous."

I smiled sadly, and picked up the sheet of paper with the final autograph on it, and I opened the dorm door. "I'm going to see Hitomi-senpai," I said before leaving the dorm, and Asami seemed to have decided that she wanted to come with me.

( _At that same time, the boy who had asked Utau for her autograph was wandering the streets of Hoshi Akari, looking for his mother._

" _Well, what do we have here?" A voice said. Antaeus appeared in front of a frightened little boy and sneered at him. "Another victim for a Namida."_

 _He then summoned a bell and began jiggling it around, creating horrible music. The boy fell to his knees, covering his ears as a dark aura surrounded him. He then fell unconscious as the aura surrounded his body, and then changed shape. When the aura was gone, the boy had turned into a Namida!_

 _As the Namida began rampaging, Hitomi, Kiyomi and Kotone ran onto the scene. "Come on, girls!" Kiyomi shouted, and the three of them held up their transformation Star Cards._

 _They inserted the Star Cards into the slots of their Idol Bracelets, and shouted out "Pretty Cure, Live Start!". They turned the rainbow dials on their Idol Bracelets at the same time, and the transformations began. Their hair grew longer and turned light blue, platinum blonde and lavender, and they ran into three large cards, and their shirts, skirts and shoes appeared. Hitomi placed her feet on a puddle of water, which caused ripples to be formed, and those ripples moved upwards while surrounding her body, which caused any extra parts of her outfit to be formed. Kiyomi twirled around, which caused herself to be set on fire, and extra parts of her outfit were formed. Kotone snapped her fingers, which caused electricity to surround her, and extra parts of her outfit were formed. Hitomi put her hands over her chest, and took them away again, forming her emblem, and struck a pose. Kiyomi snapped her fingers to light her hand on fire, and she then placed her hand on her chest, which caused the emblem and bow to be formed, and struck a pose. Kotone touched her chest to make the emblem appear out of electricity, and struck a pose. The three of them then flew down from the sky, and landed on their feet._

" _Diamonds represent the rhythm of hope!" Hitomi said as she did a series of movements. "Eternally musical, Cure Serenade!"_

" _Clovers represent the beat of happiness!" Kiyomi said as she did a series of movements. "Happily musical, Cure Operetta!"_

" _Spades represent the song of courage!" Kotone said as she did a series of movements. "Specially musical, Cure Concert!"_

 _The three Cures then began to fight the Namida, but seemed to be struggling as they didn't have Cure Harmony with them._ )

"I hope Hitomi-senpai, Kiyomi and Kotone-senpai would like my autograph," I sighed wistfully, and Asami smiled at me.

Suddenly, there was a scream, and I found that Serenade, Operetta and Concert were fighting a Namida. _I've got to help them_ , I thought as Asami ran off. I couldn't blame her though. I'd be terrified as well.

As I held my ground, Cadence flew up to me. "You've got to transform, Utau!" She chirped at me, and I nodded, and held up my transformation Star Cards.

I inserted the Star Cards into the slot of my Idol Bracelet, and shouted out "Pretty Cure, Live Start!". I turned the rainbow dial on the Idol Bracelet, and I felt that familiar sensation whenever I transformed. My hair grew longer and turned bright pink, and I ran into three large cards, and my shirt, skirt and shoes appeared. I held my arms out, and ribbons appeared on my arm protectors, and I tapped my feet together, which caused frill garter-like segments to appear on my socks. I then tapped my chest, which caused a red bow with an emblem on it to appear. I struck a pose, and flew down from the sky, and landed on my feet.

"Hearts represent the melody of love!" I said as I did a series of movements. "Magically musical, Cure Harmony!"

"Sorry I'm late!" I grinned as I ran to help. "Got held up in traffic!"

We began fighting the Namida as a quartet, and together, we overpowered the Namida. It was a close call, as the Namida would often land punches on us, but we still won out in the end.

I held up my arm and turned the rainbow dial on the Idol Bracelet, and suddenly, the entire scene turned into a concert! I saw the other Cures and Cadence in the audience, and with the Idol Mic in my hand, I began to sing as music started to play:

 _On a dark and lonely night without the stars  
I could hear a soothing voice  
It was calling my name_

 _I left my home to search in the unknown night  
Who was the one that captured my heart?  
When will I find out?_

 _I felt my heart beginning to throb  
There are feelings of kindness, a desire to be free  
The full moon shone a light on me  
I stared at the moon, and asked myself  
"What is love?"_

"Pretty Cure Harmony Hurricane!" I shouted, and I spread my arms and began spinning as pink crystals surrounded me. When I stopped spinning, the sudden stop caused the crystals to fly straight towards the Namida and surround it.

When everything was clear, I landed next to Cadence and the other Cures, and we saw a little boy lying on the ground. I immediately recognised him as the boy who asked for my autograph, and my heart sank. And Antaeus had disappeared somewhere. Meh.

When we ran over to the little boy, a glow appeared in front of his chest, and it materialised into more Star Cards. "The Flower Ribbon Dress," I said in awe as I inserted them into the Book of Stars. "Fukushima-sensei made such a cute dress."

As I checked to see that the boy was okay, I remembered something, and pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to the other Cures. "Here you go," I said. "This is what I came up with. For my autograph, I mean."

The three Cures inspected it, and both Serenade and Operetta gave their approval, to my delight, but Concert continued to study it. When she finally looked up, her blood-red eyes pierced into my eyes, but then her mouth stretched into a small smile.

"This autograph is just like you, Harmony," she smiled. "Good job. I quite like it." I had to stop myself from dancing after hearing those words.

Just then, we heard the boy stir, and we quickly reverted back into civilian form, and the boy then woke up and stared up at us with big eyes.

I smiled at him. "Are you okay?" I asked as gently as possible, and the boy nodded.

"I had a really weird dream," he murmured, rubbing his eyes. "I turned into a monster, but then four people saved me."

Hitomi, Kiyomi, Kotone and I all shot each other looks when the boy's mother suddenly ran up. "Thank you so much, girls!" She gushed. "You've found my son! I'm so grateful."

Just before the boy and his mother walked away, I remembered that the boy still need my autograph, and I quickly gave him the sheet of paper with it.

The boy's eyes widened with delight. "Thank you!" He beamed. "I'm going to tell my friends all about you, Utau-chan!"

As the boy and his mother disappeared out of sight, Kiyomi nudged me. "I'm so jealous, Utau," she joked. "You're becoming super popular for your cute nature."

I felt my face go red, and the other Cures laughed at my humiliation. A minute later I found the funny side of things, and I laughed along with them.

That night, I sat down at my desk and pulled out my diary. I opened the diary to a new page and grabbed a pen. _I'm one step closer to becoming a famous idol_ , I wrote. _I'm happy that I finally have my own autograph, and I wonder if I should use it at the end of my diary entries. Probably will. I've got a strange feeling that Pretty Cure will be pretty popular. I wonder what my next idol activity will be._ I added my autograph to that page, put the diary back into the drawers of my desk and headed to bed.


End file.
